


Just a little late (you find me)

by Alch



Series: Fate don't know you like I do [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Introspection, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alch/pseuds/Alch
Summary: Daichi riusciva a trovare rilassante l’andare in bicicletta, anche se si trattava di farlo per tornare a casa dopo gli allenamenti di pallavolo: in qualche modo scaricava, pedalando, l’adrenalina che inevitabilmente accumulava agli allenamenti o durante le partite di prova, quindi lo faceva volentieri, soprattutto se i tramonti erano caldi e poteva andarsene con calma, guardando magari quello che lo circondava.[...]Stavano discutendo del più e del meno quando successe; col senno di poi nessuno dei due si sarebbe ricordato di quegli istanti, tanto fu improvviso ciò che accadde. Non lo videro, non se ne resero conto. [...]Sentirono solo il peso dei loro corpi che si colpivano, la sensazione di non avere più terra sotto i piedi. Poi lo schianto ed il buio. Non ci fu tempo neanche per il dolore. Forse fu un bene.





	1. Parte 1

**Author's Note:**

> Parte: 1/3 (sebbene la storia nasca e si sviluppi come unica e sia divisa solo per comodità).
> 
> Avvertimento: Soulmates!AU in cui si vedono i colori per la prima volta quando si trova il proprio compagno. | Angst | Molto angst | Sebbene siano vicende nuove, la storia nel suo continuum e contesto è legata alla prima soulmate di questa raccolta, di cui consiglio quindi la lettura.
> 
> Ringraziamenti e dedica: Un immenso grazie, come sempre, alla mia Arianna che legge in anteprima, vigila, consiglia e beta tutto quello che scrivo.

_Nempe_ _tenens quo amo[…]_  
per freta longa ferar: nihil illum amplexa  verebor  
aut, siquid metuam, metuam de coniuge solo.

 

Daichi riusciva a trovare rilassante l’andare in bicicletta, anche se si trattava di farlo per tornare a casa dopo gli allenamenti di pallavolo: in qualche modo scaricava, pedalando, l’adrenalina che inevitabilmente accumulava agli allenamenti o durante le partite di prova, quindi lo faceva volentieri, soprattutto se i tramonti erano caldi e poteva andarsene con calma, guardando magari quello che lo circondava.

«Daichi! Hey, Daichi!».

Il capitano della Karasuno accostò sentendosi chiamare: voltandosi, notò che poco dietro di lui era comparsa la sagoma di Nishinoya, anche lui in bicicletta, che si sbracciava, tenendo il manubrio con una sola mano. Il Libero lo raggiunse velocemente e si fermò riprendendo fiato per quell’accelerata.

«Non dovresti guidare con una sola mano», lo rimproverò quello bonariamente il Capitano, mentre con un cenno della mano lo salutava. Noya si grattò la nuca in imbarazzo: Daichisapeva essere spaventoso quando si arrabbiava, ma era solitamente calmo e protettivo in una maniera che faceva stare tutti bene, silenziosa e onnipresente. Era facile considerarlo un fratello maggiore: si faceva volere bene con la sua semplice presenza.

«Volevo raggiungerti quanto prima», si giustificò «E non ti fermavi, quindi dovevo farmi vedere».

Daichi scosse appena la testa: aveva perso ormai da tempo la speranza di mettere un po’ di buonsenso in quella testa vuota e ormai il modo di fare spericolato di Noya era diventato anche per lui abituale – in fondo, era parte della sua indole da Libero e, si rendeva conto, non avrebbe voluto che cambiasse.

«Facciamo la strada assieme?», gli aveva intanto chiesto il ragazzo, montando di nuovo in sella e dando l’impressione di non riuscire a star fermo per un attimo – Daichi non poteva fare a meno di notare che era anche per questo che Noya pareva andare tanto d’accordo con Hinata, sebbene non si conoscessero da molto.

«Perché no?». Montò anche lui nuovamente in sella e presero a pedalare con calma, Noya che provava a star tranquillo e al passo del capitano e Daichi fiero del suo ruolo di leader.

Stavano discutendo del più e del meno quando successe; col senno di poi nessuno dei due si sarebbe ricordato di quegli istanti, tanto fu improvviso ciò che accadde. Non lo videro, non se ne resero conto. Daichi aveva l’abitudine, quando non era solo, di camminare o pedalare all’esterno, in una sorta di posizione protettiva rispetto a chi gli era accanto, ma quella volta era Noya a frapporsi fra lui e la strada. Forse fu per questo che non se ne accorse – la guardia bassa, la stanchezza degli allenamenti, la visuale per metà bloccata dal Libero. Guardava avanti mentre parlava, Daichi, quando all’improvviso Noya gli fu addosso. Non capì, davvero non ebbe tempo di realizzare che cosa stesse succedendo. Un attimo prima pedalavano tranquillamente insieme, quello dopo erano entrambi finiti in una scarpata – che costeggiava la carreggiata lungo cui stavano camminando – perché una macchina andando ad alta velocità non li aveva visti ed aveva tagliato loro la strada.

Sentirono solo il peso dei loro corpi che si colpivano, la sensazione di non avere più terra sotto i piedi. Poi lo schianto ed il buio. Non ci fu tempo neanche per il dolore. Forse fu un bene.

 

***

 

Hinata aveva insistito per allenarsi ancora, sebbene ormai fosse quasi sera: non era una novità, la sua, e ormai il professor Takeda si fidava abbastanza da lasciare a qualcuno del terzo anno – se partecipava a quegli straordinari – o a Kageyama le chiavi della palestra quando non poteva aspettare che la giovane Esca finisse. Solitamente, Sugawara era felice di restare con loro anche solo per guardarli allenarsi: gli piaceva vederli tanto affiatati, recuperare il tempo che non avevano passato insieme. Di tanto in tanto partecipava anche lui: stava diventando bravo a capire Hinata ed essere in campo con Kageyama si sarebbe potuto rivelare più utile di quanto potessero pensare in futuro, quindi un po’ di allenamento extra non avrebbe fatto male neanche a lui.

Quella volta osservava. Aveva alzato un paio di volte ad Hinata e eccezionalmente anche Kageyama aveva voluto provare a schiacciare, mentre adesso era il turno della loro personale _veloce_. Era sempre uno spettacolo vedere quanto potevano essere precisi e rapidi nell’esecuzione: Suga già immaginava che, una volta che Hinata fosse stato in grado di direzionare il colpo a suo piacimento, quella sarebbe stata la loro arma segreta, imprendibile ed invincibile. La Karasuno stava rinascendo ed era così fiero di poter vedere i corvi spiccare di nuovo il volo.

L’alzatore, ancora a bordo campo, portò istintivamente una mano al petto – un paio di battiti erano come saltati, accavallandosi, spezzandogli il fiato. Suga trasse il respiro a vuoto più di una volta prima di riuscirci davvero e mantenendo gli occhi spalancati vide il cambiamento in atto in tutte le sue fasi. Fu come una lampadina tremula che ad intermittenza annuncia la sua prossima fine, se non fosse stato che in lui era completamente il contrario: ad intermittenza, nei suoi occhi, i colori annunciavano la nascita del legame e il ragazzo avrebbe potuto scommettere la propria vita che era con Daichi.

Quando finalmente tutto si stabilizzò, quando Suga riuscì a distinguere le sfumature chiassose che aveva intorno, si accasciò sulle ginocchia per lo shock improvviso.

«Suga!». Hinata corse verso il ragazzo, mentre Kageyama gelava sul posto prima di seguire il _compagno_. Shouyou gli si inginocchiò accanto, spaventato, chiamandolo ma senza sapere bene che cosa fare finché non fu il più grande a rassicurarlo, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla ed usando il suo aiuto per alzarsi.

«Va tutto bene, Hinata, va tutto bene», sussurrò – tremava, tremava per tutto quello che ogni gradazione nella stanza significava. «Io… li vedo. Vedo i colori». Le parole soffocarono in gola e gli occhi si riempirono di lacrime che lentamente scivolarono sul suo viso appena pallido. Suga non riusciva ancora a realizzare del tutto quello che stava accadendo: era vero, era finalmente vero! Il suo legame, il legame con Daichi… lui aveva un legame con Daichi ora! Un legame come gli altri, un legame che li avrebbe riconosciuti come coppia, che avrebbe finalmente tolto la tristezza e le incomprensioni e la malinconia e…

In tutta quella gioia, nonostante tutta quella gioia, Suga lo avvertì. Distante, appena percettibile, uno strano dolore. Cos’era? La possibilità di perdere qualcosa che finalmente esisteva? La possibilità che tutto tornasse come era stato prima – o peggio – proprio ora che le cose erano cambiate? No… era qualcosa di più profondo di quell’istinto, qualcosa che il ragazzo faticava ad identificare, che a dirla tutta non aveva voglia di comprendere. Era felice, _felice davvero_ dopo anni. La meritava quella felicità, la meritava con tutto se stesso e la voleva più di qualunque altra cosa. Ignorò la sensazione distante, i pensieri negativi, l’istinto: si concentrò solo sul bene che sentiva, sui colori che vedeva.

Gli occhi brillanti di Hinata, appena velati delle sue stesse lacrime, furono una visione bellissima. Suga lo strinse a sé con tutta la forza che aveva, con tutta la gioia che provava e che anche il più piccolo sentiva: s’erano legati così tanto in quei mesi che gioivano e soffrivano delle stesse cose; Hinata sapeva fin troppo bene che cosa significava e tratteneva a stento la contentezza – neanche la sua situazione a metà sporcò quel momento. Kageyama, di natura meno espansivo, sorrideva quasi incantato, con una mano a stringere la spalla di Suga e godendo della gioia comune.

Forse, in fin dei conti, le cose potevano andare bene per tutti. Forse, bastava non perdere la speranza.

 

***

 

Asahi aveva da poco messo piede in casa. Aveva salutato i suoi, rubato qualcosa dalla cucina facendo attenzione che sua madre non lo vedesse, ed era salito in camera sua: era distrutto dagli allenamenti e dalle lezioni, dalla pesantezza dell’intera settimana e non sarebbe riuscito a tenere la testa dritta a tavola neanche volendo. S’era messo a letto, avendo giusto la forza di togliersi pantaloni e camicia e, mangiucchiando qualcosa, aveva preso a fissare il soffitto, perso nei più diversi pensieri.

Con le eliminatorie del Torneo Primaverile che si avvicinavano, le cose tornavano a farsi serie per la Karasuno: era il momento della rivincita e avrebbero dovuto impegnarsi a fondo per mettere a punto nuovi colpi e nuove tattiche si volevano riscattarsi della sconfitta all’ _Inter High_. Il ragazzo sospirò: non era il capitano, ma come Asso anche lui aveva una grossa responsabilità verso la squadra e doveva tenere alto il loro morale, essere in grado di segnare, sempre, di portarli alla vittoria. Suga e Daichi sembravano nati per quel ruolo: il capitano era una tacita sicurezza di avere le spalle coperte, mentre l’esperienza dell’alzatore gli permetteva di essere accurato negli schemi di gioco e prevedere le reazioni degli avversari per poter così fare subito punto.

E lui? Era diventato Asso quasi in maniera implicita, per convenzione, come un meccanismo avviato da sé, e per quanto ormai sentisse suo quel ruolo e lo volesse davvero, non riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso la sensazione di dover fare di più. Forse era per via di Kageyama ed Hinata, due primini che non facevano altro che migliorarsi; alle volte temeva che sarebbe caduto nella facile tentazione di nascondersi dietro le _veloci_ , fingendo che andasse bene così, che la squadra avesse già tutto. Sapeva invece che doveva farsi valere – la squadra sarebbe stata forte solo se avessero combinato tutte le loro armi e i loro colpi migliori.

Asahi si chiese come facesse Suga a gestire quella situazione, dal momento, poi, che non era più titolare. Lo ammirava: insieme a Noya, lui era quello a cui guardava di più in squadra, quello da cui avrebbe voluto imparare più cose.

Tutto cominciò con un lontano fastidio all’altezza dello stomaco, qualcosa a cui Asahi cercò di non fare caso, dando la colpa all’aver mangiato stando sdraiato. Non ebbe, però, che qualche istante per illudersi che non fosse nulla: il fastidio si trasformò in dolore e il dolore salì fino all’altezza del petto. Asahi smise di respirare e spalancò gli occhi – il male era così forte che questi si velarono di lacrime, ma il ragazzo non fu in grado di gridare tanto era lo shock.

Cosa… cosa gli stava succedendo? Stava avendo un infarto, stava morendo, doveva chiamare aiuto? Come… come si chiamava aiuto? Come si muovevano i muscoli…? Il ragazzo sentiva di non poter fare nulla, di non essere in grado neanche di respirare. Il dolore era lancinante, era ovunque, gli occupava ogni pensiero come ogni fibra del corpo, tanto che Asahi non aveva più coscienza di quello che lo circondava. Non pensava, non poteva, gli era impossibile.

Eppure, in quel assoluto nulla fatto solo della percezione del dolore, Asahi seppe che non dipendeva da lui: non si trattava di ragionare ma di istinto, di una verità semplice ed assoluta come la gravità – non era davvero lui a stare male.

«YUU!».

Fu il primo pensiero che la sua mente riuscì di nuovo a formulare, la prima cosa che la sua bocca riuscì a gridare. Ne fu consapevole nell’istante in cui si sentì gridare: Noya stava male, era suo quel dolore, suo quel pericolo. Bloccato in quel letto, con le lacrime che ormai gli rigavano il viso, Asahi sentì l’opprimente sensazione che lo avrebbe perso, che era successo qualcosa di tremendo, di potenzialmente irreparabile.

 _Ed io non sono con lui_.

I _compagni_ morivano. Era il ciclo della vita, la morte non risparmiava neanche loro – perché avrebbe dovuto? I _compagni_ morivano e quando accadeva non c’era sensazione peggiore che chi era loro legato potesse provare. Accadeva una sola volta nella vita ed era un po’ come la morte stessa, un suo anticipato saggio, uno spegnersi a metà. Asahi lo sapeva, aveva visto com’erano gli occhi delle persone che avevano perso i propri compagni – qualcuno andava avanti per inerzia, come vivono le piante, aspettando il nuovo giorno senza pretese, un po’ sperando di non vederlo di nuovo; altri ci provavano ad avere una nuova vita, qualcuno accanto, ma non funzionava mai davvero. Era drammatico il destino.

Asahi era sempre stato il tipo di persona che pensa al peggio. Si diceva che fosse per preparasi: abituarsi al peggio per gioire nel caso, invece, andasse bene. La realtà era che forse aveva paura: di soffrire, di restare deluso, di non riuscire a dormirci la notte. Aveva paura di tutto Asahi perché aveva paura di fare costantemente la mossa sbagliata e perdere, di far soffrire chi gli era accanto – non l’avrebbe sopportato; per questo alle volte rinunciava, per questo aveva smesso di giocare a pallavolo.

C’aveva pensato, la prima volta, pochi giorni dopo aver stretto il legame con Noya. Erano usciti insieme, semplicemente per fare una passeggiata e Yuu aveva riso tanto, facendolo ridere a sua volta. Erano stati bene, così dannatamente bene che Asahi avrebbe voluto che non finisse mai; quando s’erano salutati, Noya lo aveva tirato a sé, cogliendolo di sorpresa e sfiorandogli appena le labbra, prima di augurargli la buonanotte e rientrare con una certa velocità. Asahi era rimasto senza parole a fissare la porta di casa dietro cui era scomparso, imbambolato forse anche per qualche minuto prima di realizzare che magari sarebbe stato meglio andare via. In quel preciso istante aveva pensato che stava bene, troppo bene. Che se fosse successo qualcosa a Noya lui sarebbe stato semplicemente perduto.

Ma era stato un pensiero occasionale, nulla di concreto. Yuu era così pieno di vita e di energie, così instancabilmente attivo come persona e come Libero che davvero Asahi non s’era mai preoccupato realmente per lui. Stava troppo bene e così anche la sua naturale paura spariva quando gli era accanto. Lo rendeva forte come lui stesso non aveva mai creduto di essere.

Ma ora stava succedendo davvero, ora Noya stava talmente male che Asahi lo sentiva, come se gli stessero aprendo il petto per strappargli il cuore dall’interno e nello stesso tempo gli tenessero una mano bloccata sulla gola per impedirgli di respirare. Ora l’istinto, il legame che aveva col suo _compagno_ reagiva di contrappeso all’immobilità dello shock e del dolore e il ragazzo lottava per riprendere possesso dei suoi sensi e del suo corpo, per alzarsi, per fare una qualunque cosa che potesse fargli capire cosa stava succedendo a Noya.

«Ti prego… ti prego… ti prego», sussurrava, mentre riacquistava coscienza dei suoi arti e cercava di slanciarsi dal letto «Ti prego, non puoi… non puoi lasciarmi… Non così, non adesso, non tu… Ti prego…». La pressante sensazione che sarebbe stato troppo tardi martellava nella sua testa. Che avrebbe fatto se fosse successo? Se all’improvviso anche quel dolore immenso fosse sparito lasciando un vuoto enorme, sancendo la fine di ogni cosa? No, no, no, lui quel dolore lo voleva! Lo voleva sentire tutto, se sentirlo significava che aveva ancora una speranza di capire che cosa stava succedendo e magari rimediare. Lo avrebbe raggiunto, magari salvato, avrebbe fatto qualcosa di davvero buono per una volta.

Si gettò dal letto con non seppe quale forza. Il resto fu inutile: il male oscurò ogni altra cosa, portandolo all’incoscienza.

 

***

 

I corridoi degli ospedali, agli occhi di Hinata, erano sempre parsi tutti uguali: bianchi, pieni di porte, pieni di camici e di tanto in tanto pieni di gente che andava e veniva, più o meno tutta con la stessa faccia smorta o sconsolata. Erano anonimi quelli che gli passavano davanti, anche in quel momento: il ragazzo non riusciva a fissare nella sua testa le loro facce, pur guardandoli attentamente, al limite della sfacciataggine. Non sapeva che fare, Hinata, che dire, in che modo porsi in quell’ambiente. Se ne sentiva estraneo, eppure era stato risucchiato da esso con una velocità che gli faceva paura, che lo destabilizzava. Come un muro troppo alto. Ora non riusciva a vedere dall’altro lato.

Kageyama era accanto a lui, dritto, con la testa appena appoggiata al muro che avevano alle spalle. Non aveva detto nulla, non era riuscito a parlare da quando avevano saputo. Nessuno aveva parlato in realtà: Suga aveva appena balbettato qualcosa. Poi erano corsi: Kageyama ricordava vagamente il percorso che avevano fatto, come erano arrivati davanti all’ospedale; da quando s’erano seduti, in attesa, ogni istante s’era susseguito uguale a quello precedente, in un’immobilità che lo disorientava. Che si faceva in questi casi? Che si diceva? Tobio non poteva fare a meno di pensare, egoisticamente, a come avrebbe reagito se una cosa del genere fosse successa a lui, se mai Hinata…

 _Io non l’avrei sentito_.

Quel pensiero, da nulla, gli rimbombò nella mente vuota e ancora sotto shock e fu assordante per l’eco che si lasciò dietro. Kageyama abbassò la testa, sgranando gli occhi. Era così. Era davvero così. Loro… lui… se fosse successo qualcosa ad Hinata non lo avrebbe mai saputo. Persino Suga, in cui il legame s’era creato da pochissimo, aveva capito che qualcosa non andava. Ma lui… lui, in fondo, quel legame con Hinata non lo aveva affatto. Tobio non sapeva dare un nome alla sensazione che provava, ma non la voleva. L’avrebbe cancellata dal suo petto se avesse potuto, se solo fosse stato in grado di spazzare via tutto quanto…

La giovane Esca della Karasuno gli prese la mano. Kageama sussultò guardandolo di scatto: s’era accorto che stava male? Hinata pareva avere gli occhi ancora più grandi perché brillavano per un velo di lacrime che li copriva e Tobio non sapeva che cosa dirgli, come consolarlo – era evidente che anche lui stesse male. Le parole però non uscirono: restarono a guardarsi, le mano che si stringevano fra loro per darsi forza.

Suga invece era solo. Lo aveva fatto in automatico: aveva lasciato un posto vuoto fra sé e i due primini quando s’erano seduti in corridoio. Non li voleva accanto. Non perché ce l’avesse con loro in qualche modo, anzi, ma sentiva di dover stare da solo, di doversi isolare per capire che cosa stava effettivamente succedendo. Suga aveva smesso di vivere nel momento in cui una voce a lui del tutto sconosciuta aveva risposto al telefono di Daichi.

Lo aveva chiamato. Aveva insistito diverse volte, imputando la mancata risposta alle più stupide ragioni: doveva sentire la sua voce, gridargli che vedeva i colori, che finalmente era successo! Doveva dirgli di correre da lui, ovunque fosse o che magari sarebbe corso lui, ma che dovevano assolutamente vedersi, perché dovevano guardarsi negli occhi e scoprire le sfumature dei loro corpi e di tutto quello che stava loro intorno: il mondo finalmente li aveva accettati, perché Daichi non rispondeva?

Quando finalmente il lungo rumore ad intermittenza aveva smesso, segnando che la chiamata aveva avuto risposta, Suga era stato un fiume in piena di “Daichi, li vedo! Daichivediamo i colori! Daichi!”. Il freddo non era mai stato tanto forte come nel momento in cui una voce inaspettata, adulta, seria gli aveva risposto.

  _«Lei è un amico o un parente?»._

Così aveva saputo tutto. E nell’istante in cui aveva capito, gli era stato chiaro anche perché il legame aveva fatto male sin da subito: Daichi era stato in pericolo forse nell’istante stesso in cui s’era creato il legame, forse lui aveva visto i colori proprio per questo, perché gli annunciassero il pericolo. Koushi aveva ignorato quella sensazione perdendosi nel nuovo mondo che gli si era aperto davanti ed ora ne stava pagando le conseguenze.

Dal momento in cui aveva capito come stavano davvero le cose, aveva smesso di vivere. S’era guardato da fuori balbettare qualcosa ad Hinata e Kageyama che, di certo a causa dell’espressione del suo viso – forse stava piangendo? –, parevano davvero preoccupati; poi s’era visto correre, accompagnato dai due amici, fino all’ospedale dove l’uomo al telefono aveva detto che _erano_ stati portati ed aspettare lì.

Ah, sì, Daichi non era il solo ad essere stato portato in ospedale. Con lui c’era anche Nishinoya.

La mente di Suga percepì vagamente l’arrivo di altre persone, ad un certo punto della serata. S’accorse che accanto a lui s’era seduta la madre di Daichi, che forse gli aveva parlato per un po’, prima di accorgersi che lui davvero non aveva la forza di ascoltarla; più in là gli pareva di aver sentito anche altre voci: le riconosceva, gli erano parse quelle dei ragazzi, ma gli occhi non ce la facevano a mettere a fuoco, la mente non aveva alcuna voglia di registrarli perché poi avrebbe dovuto parlare con loro e sforzarsi di essere qualcuno che, in quel momento, non c’era, non esisteva, che aveva smesso di vivere. Suga si sentiva così: completamente estraneo a se stesso, inesistenze.

I colori brillavano forti nei suoi occhi e lui non sapeva che farsene.

«…Suga».

Koushi non seppe perché, ma a quella voce si riscosse. Girò di poco il capo verso destra e Asahi era lì. La mente riprese ad accumulare dati, come una macchina: il ragazzo era pallido in viso e i capelli sciolti che scendevano senz’ordine gli davano un aspetto sciatto e trascurato; le labbra erano smorte e gli occhi arrossati come se avessero pianto tanto; aveva addosso il pantalone di una tuta ed una maglietta larga e se ne stava con la testa infossata nelle spalle e l’aria più angosciata che potesse avere. Il ragazzo si chiese se anche lui avesse un aspetto simile.

Sospirò e senza rendersene conto, poggiò la propria testa contro la spalla dell’amico. D’improvviso tutto ciò che non era riuscito a provare da quando era arrivato gli stava piombando addosso, come una frana che travolge ogni cosa al suo crollo.

«Che cosa sta succedendo, Asahi?». Il sussurro era flebile e rassegnato.

«Staranno bene. Devono stare bene. Non possono… loro non posso-».

La voce di Asahi era spezzata e pareva ripetere quelle parole come una cantilena senza senso. Suga non sapeva che il ragazzo aveva continuato a soffrire anche quando era caduto nell’incoscienza e che quando i suoi genitori lo avevano trovato in quello stato ed erano riusciti a farlo rinvenire, lui aveva gridato di dover andare in ospedale, perché sapeva che Noya sarebbe stato lì. Per tutto il tragitto aveva tremato dal dolore ed aveva continuato a ripetere che Yuu stava bene, che era solo una reazione esagerata dovuta alla sua paura di perderlo. Quando però avevano scoperto che anche Daichi era rimasto coinvolto nell’incidente e che stavano operando entrambi, qualcosa dentro di lui s’era spezzato: non era riuscito a fare altro che sussurrare che sarebbero stati bene, come una nenia senza più significato. Andava avanti da allora.

«Da quanto tempo…?».

Suga lo guardò sperando che capisse il resto: _da quanto tempo sono dentro? Da quanto tempo non abbiamo loro notizie? Da quanto tempo fa male? Da quanto tempo…?_ Asahi lo guardò interdetto, non per la domanda ma perché avesse bisogno di chiederlo.

«Scusami, io…».

Gli occhi dell’alzatore si riempirono di lacrime: non aveva prestato attenzione perché farlo faceva troppo male, perché realizzare che Daichi sarebbe potuto morire proprio mentre avevano visto i colori era qualcosa che lo lasciava senza fiato, che prendeva al petto, che lo rendeva folle. Il Destino, il Fato, la Sorte o chi per essi non poteva accanirsi tanto contro di loro, non poteva essere tanto sadico.

All’Asso bastò quello sguardo per capire che era successo. E capire gli diede accesso al dolore di Suga, un dolore diverso da suo e allo stesso tempo tristemente simile. Il dolore dei _compagni_. Se avesse potuto sentire più male di così lo avrebbe fatto, per il modo in cui Suga soffriva, per la storia che aveva con Daichi, per il modo in cui aveva scoperto che cosa voleva dire essere legato per tutta la vita a qualcuno.

«Io ci ho messo tempo ad arrivare, ma mi hanno detto che li hanno portati qui più di un’ora fa», rispose.

Poi allungò un braccio a stringere le spalle dell’amico. Cercava di fargli forza? O forse di far forza a se stesso attraverso quel contatto? Nessuno dei due se lo chiese perché entrambi ne avevano bisogno e le ragioni del gesto non avevano alcuna importanza.

«Sai», sussurrò ad un tratto Asahi «Io non ricordo… io non ricordo quali siano state le ultime parole che gli ho detto».

Suga chiuse gli occhi, respirando appena. Se ne avesse avuto la forza, lo avrebbe rassicurato: lui ricordava perfettamente le ultime parole che aveva detto a Daichi, ma questo non cambiava assolutamente nulla.

Passò ancora un po’ prima che i medici uscissero dalla Terapia Intensiva. Erano in due, in camice e mascherina e gli occhi, si trovò a pensare Suga, non erano affatto rassicuranti. Mentre li guardava avvicinarsi, il ragazzo si rese conto di quanta gente effettivamente c’era attorno a lui: i genitori di Daichi e quelli di Noya ovviamente, poi il padre di Asahi che doveva averlo accompagnato e praticamente tutti i membri della Karasuno.

I medici si avvicinarono ai genitori dei ragazzi feriti e parlarono sommessamente ma con fermezza. Suga e gli altri cercarono di prestare attenzione a quello che dicevano, sebbene non avrebbero dovuto: fortunatamente c’era silenzio nel corridoio e le parole erano comprensibili, anche così.

«Il più grande», stava dicendo uno dei due, rivolto ai genitori di Daichi «Aveva un paio di costole incrinate, diversi lividi ed abrasioni ed una commozione celebrale. Lo terremo in coma farmacologico ed aspetteremo ventiquattro ore sperando che il trauma si riassorba da solo; in caso contrario, dovremo operare».

«L’altro ragazzo invece ha riportato ferite meno serie: ha un braccio rotto, lividi ed abrasioni. Abbiamo dovuto anestetizzarlo per suturare alcuni tagli più grandi all’addome, ma lo porteremo in camera a breve. Dovrà fare riabilitazione, ma sono fiducioso che possa avere una completa guarigione», concluse il secondo chirurgo, rivolgendosi all’altra coppia di genitori.

Quando questi si allontanarono, i genitori di Daichi si strinsero l’un l’altro per farsi forza, mentre quelli di Nishinoya s’avvicinarono alla porte della Terapia Intensiva, in attesa che il ragazzo uscisse – non sembrava esserci nulla di più importante, in quel momento, che poterlo di nuovo vedere, avere un contatto che fosse fisico con lui: quella separazione era stata straziante. Nessun _compagno_ , nessun legame avrebbe potuto eguagliare quello che i genitori hanno con i figli, nessuna sofferenza sarebbe potuta essere grande come la loro, in quel momento.

Asahi non si mosse. Con ancora il corpo di Suga appoggiato al suo, non raggiunse la porta della Terapia Intensiva, non provò neanche ad andare con i genitori del suo _compagno_. Suga era troppo stanco, troppo ferito e stravolto per rendersi conto di quanto, al di là della sofferenza, Asahi fosse nervoso: si torturava le mani e teneva le testa bassa. Se non fosse stato male anche lui, Koushi avrebbe immediatamente realizzato quello che stava per succedere. Invece, non lo vide affatto.

 

***

 

«Avresti dovuto dirmelo ieri sera».

Oikawa camminava con passo veloce mezzo metro avanti Iwaizumi, per quanto quella posizione gli costasse, per sottolineare quanto fosse arrabbiato. Hajime cercava di stargli dietro come poteva, mentre continuava a minimizzare l’accaduto.

«Non era così forte ieri sera! È peggiorato durante la notte… Non c’era motivo per chiamarti, non avremmo potuto comunque far nulla fino a questa mattina».

«E questo chi lo dice? Saremmo venuti immediatamente in ospedale, sarebbe bastata una tua parola!».

Tooru trattenne il fiato: dirlo ad alta voce gli costava davvero tanto e conosceva Iwaizumi abbastanza da sapere che ne era consapevole anche lui; eppure, sottolinearlo era un modo per fargli capire quanto avesse sbagliato a non parlargli del male che stava sentendo dalla sera precedente e che, _ovviamente_ , era legato a Kageyama Tobio. No, Oikawa non odiava quel ragazzo, probabilmente non lo aveva mai fatto, e da tempo aveva accettato quella situazione: avrebbe sempre fatto parte della vita di Iwaizumi e non sarebbe stato lui ad impedirlo. Ma non poteva farci nulla: sapere che il suo ragazzo stava male _a causa_ di un altro lo irritava, soprattutto perché Hajime era ancora più silenzioso di quanto non fosse di solito quando si trattava di Tobio.

«Vuoi fermarti un secondo, per favore?».

Oikawa scattò – Iwaizumi era quasi senza fiato. Si guardarono negli occhi e Hajime provò a sorridere: durante la notte aveva sentito chiaramente che qualcosa non andava, Tobioaveva avuto paura, stava affrontando qualcosa che lo preoccupava molto e quelle sensazioni negative si erano riflettute su di lui, togliendogli il fiato; ma ora stava meglio – Kageyama s’era calmato almeno un po’ e sentire la sua voce che lo rassicurava in qualche modo era servito a far dissipare almeno in parte il macigno che sentiva sul petto.

«Sto bene», disse – Oikawa si prese qualche istante per guardare quelle labbra tirate su come a volerne registrare ogni singolo frammento. Era un sorriso tutto suo quello ed era uno dei migliori di Iwaizumi, proprio perché appena accennato ed estremamente sincero.

«Tu capisci che se non me lo dici, io non ho modo di saperlo _davvero_?». Oikawa era serio come poche altre volte. Il tono era stato basso e fermo.

Hajime annuì. Non voleva tagliarlo fuori, non era mai stata sua intenzione: credeva davvero che fosse qualcosa di minimo, che poteva attendere, che sarebbe stato inopportuno allarmare Oikawa durante la notte. E forse… forse per una volta avrebbe voluto risparmiargli una nuova conversazione riguardante, in qualche modo, Tobio. Non perché volesse tenerlo al di fuori, ma perché, checché ne dicesse Tooru, quando Hajime parlava di lui qualcosa s’offuscava nei suoi occhi. Non poteva farci nulla, nessuno poteva, e allora, per una volta, Iwaizumi voleva risparmiarlo ad entrambi quel velo di malinconia. A quanto pareva, aveva finito per far peggio.

Appena entrati in ospedale, Iwaizumi si mosse con la stessa sicurezza che lo aveva condotto da Kageyama la prima volta che s’erano visti, nella palestra in cui si stava disputando l’ _Inter High_. Attraverso corridoi che vedeva per la prima volta, cercò il suo _compagno,_ mosso praticamente dall’istinto, ma consapevole della presenza di Oikawa alle sue spalle.

Quest’ultimo lo seguiva senza parlare, finché non gli parve di notare, in un corridoio laterale, una figura che conosceva. Si fermò per qualche istante, guardando senza essere visto e si accorse di avere ragione: Ushijima Wakatoshi, accompagnato da alcuni ragazzi della Shiratorizawa, aveva appena svoltato nel suo stesso corridoio, ma andando nella direzione opposta non lo aveva notato. Pensò che fosse strano trovarseli lì e l’astio che solitamente provava per il Capitano stavolta si sostituì ad un vago senso di allarme, come se ci fosse qualcosa fuoriposto in quella scena ma non fosse in grado di stabilire cosa.

Iwaizumi, intanto, s’era accorto dell’assenza del ragazzo ed era tornato indietro abbastanza in fretta da vedere la stessa scena e riconoscere le stesse persone.

«Cosa credi che stiano facendo qui?», chiese Oikawa, mentre riprendeva a camminare.

«Forse dei semplici controlli», rispose distrattamente Hajime «Non credo siano affari nostri», concluse poi.

Ad Oikawa, però, ci volle un po’ per scrollarsi di dosso la sensazione che ci fosse qualcosa di strano in quella situazione.

Quando trovarono finalmente Tobio, questi sembrava dormire, con gli occhi chiusi e la testa appoggiata alla spalla della piccola Esca della Karasuno, che invece li aveva visti arrivare. Si guardarono per qualche istante, forse indecisi sul da farsi o magari solo per rendersi conto di quella situazione – abituale ormai, per le diverse volte in cui s’erano visti, ma in cui non s’erano mai davvero sentiti a proprio agio. Quando Shouyou pensò di svegliare Kageyama, il ragazzo si mosse, sulla sua spalla, ed aprì lievemente gli occhi.

«Hajime?», chiamò, con voce bassa per il sonno, mettendo a fuoco ciò che aveva di fronte. Qualcuno un po’ più sentimentale, avrebbe detto che lo aveva _sentito_.

«Hey», lo salutò questi, inclinando appena il capo e sorridendo «Mi hai spaventato, stanotte».

Kageyama si mise immediatamente dritto. L’aveva…? Oh. Non ci aveva pensato. Non subito almeno: era successo tutto così all’improvviso e poi l’attesa gli era sembrata interminabile… non sapeva davvero che cosa stesse succedendo o provando… Quando lo aveva chiamato era stato quasi un istinto e, ora che ci pensava, non ricordava bene neanche che ora fosse. Aveva solo voluto sentire la sua voce.

«Mi dispiace», disse, alzandosi «Non credevo che potessi sentire anche una cosa del genere… io… avrei dovuto avvisarti prima. Non ci ho pensato, è stato tutto-».

«Hey, hey, calmati. Non ti stavo rimproverando. Ad ogni modo, mi fa piacere che tu stia meglio: significa che le cose non sono peggiorate».

Quando si trattava di Kageyama, Oikawa notò che Iwaizumi era protettivo come non l’aveva mai visto prima: era spontaneo nei movimenti e nelle parole, rassicurante, quasi emanasse un’aura di tranquillità che in qualunque altro caso non era così evidente, alle volte neanche con lui. Di solito la sua calma era silenzio, riflessione, quasi mai si tramutava in qualcosa di attivo. Si chiese, il capitano dell’Aoba, se quel ragazzino sapesse quant’era fortunato.

Hinata, invece, aveva visto che Kageyama era estremamente aperto con quel ragazzo: s’era scusato ed aveva parlato con una libertà che solitamente non si concedeva, o che forse proprio non sapeva di avere. Di solito capirlo era difficile e lui stesso era sbattuto contro quel muro molte volte prima di comprendere davvero come funzionavano le cose con lui. Ma con l’Asso dell’Aoba tutto scorreva naturale e Shouyou alle volte pensava di non poter far altro che osservarli.

«Come stanno i vostri amici?». Oikawa aveva parlato guardando proprio Hinata, passando oltre, fingendo di esserci abituato. 

«Nishinoya sta bene, tutto sommato – ha un braccio rotto, ma nessun danno serio e potranno dimetterlo presto. Daichi… il nostro capitano non si è ancora svegliato».

«Lo stanno tenendo in coma farmacologico», proseguì Kageyama, volendo essere preciso «Ma sono preoccupati per il trauma cranico…». A quelle ultime parole, i volti dei due ragazzi dell’Aoba s’incupirono.

_«Hinata!»._

Una voce femminile interruppe l’atmosfera di nuova preoccupazione che s’era creata tra i quattro ragazzi. Shouyou si sporse oltre la figura di Tobio e riuscì a scorgere Yachi che con passo veloce li stava raggiungendo: sembrava affaticata, come se avesse fatto tutta la strada correndo – poco dietro di lei Kiyoko le teneva la mano e si faceva quasi trascinare, mantenendo una certa compostezza. Anche sul volto della più grande c’era però un’espressione accigliata e più seria.

«Ci sono novità? Come stanno? Questa mattina ci ha chiamati Yamaguchi…». I due ragazzi fecero segno di diniego con la testa e la giovane manager abbassò il capo, sconfortata. Era stato stupido, ma aveva sperato che la situazione non fosse così grave come era parsa dalla telefonata.

«Suga è nella stanza di Daichi: ha dato da poco il cambio ai suoi genitori, che sono rimasti dentro per la notte. Nessuno ha ancora dato il cambio a quelli di Noya, invece, anche se Tanaka non si è allontanato neanche per un istante. Il resto di noi sta semplicemente vagando per i corridoi in attesa che cominci l’orario di visite…».

Kiyoko annuì, sedendosi e facendo fare lo stesso ad una Yachi estremamente provata: era stata lei a chiamarla, dopo che Yamaguchi l’aveva informata – aveva preferito che sentisse una notizia del genere dalla sua voce, piuttosto che da quella di chiunque altro. Sapeva che parole usare e in che modo prepararla ed il loro legame avrebbe fatto sì che Hitoka non desse letteralmente di matto per la preoccupazione, almeno finché non fosse arrivata a casa sua. Ma ovviamente neanche Shimizu aveva potuto evitare che la ragazza si spaventasse tanto a sentire, soprattutto, le condizioni di Daichi, quindi aveva convenuto che l’unica soluzione sarebbe stata quella di andare quanto prima in ospedale.

«…Asahi?», chiese, con una certa innocenza Yachi, ma dall’espressione che assunsero subito sia Hinata che Kageyama capì di aver detto qualcosa di non così tanto semplice. Era successo qualcosa anche a lui? …Forse per via del legame?

«Durante la notte è andato via. Nessuno lo ha più visto da allora», disse con un certo disagio Shouyou «Yamaguchi si è offerto di andare a cercarlo, insieme a Tsukki ed Ennoshita – si sono allontanati una mezz’ora fa».

«Azumane non è il _compagno_ del vostro Libero?», si trovò a chiedere, sorpreso, Iwaizumi. Kageyama annuì e nessuno continuò su quell’argomento: non era normale che qualcuno lasciasse il proprio _compagno_ in una situazione del genere – se Hajime aveva sentito chiaramente la preoccupazione di Tobio, allora che cosa dovevano star provando Asahi e Yuu?

 

***

 

«Non so se te l’ho mai detto, ma ho passato davvero tanto tempo a chiedermi di che colore fossero i tuoi capelli… Non avrei mai pensato che fossero così, ma mi piace molto questa sfumatura di castano: ti dona tantissimo, ti rende ancora più autoritario come capitano».

La voce di Koushi s’alzò di un tono quando proruppe in una risata che suonava allo stesso tempo incontrollabile e forzata, isterica. Il ragazzo stava appoggiato al lato del letto di Daichi, puntellato su di un gomito, mentre l’altra mano giocherellava con le ciocche di capelli del ragazzo – le dita parevano volerle conoscere da capo perché erano nuove alla vista e illudevano di essere tali anche agli altri sensi. Suga non si sarebbe mai aspettato, però, di farlo mentre Daichi dormiva di un sonno non suo.

«Ora mi chiedo se anche i tuoi occhi siano più o meno dello stesso colore… Ma sai… per poterli vedere devi svegliarti, devi stare bene… Ti prego, ti prego Daichi, tu devi stare bene… Io non posso, non credo di essere tanto forte da poter reggere… non so come si faccia, Daichi…».

Le lacrime presero a scivolare lungo le guance di Suga senza che questi potesse impedirlo o volesse farlo: aveva resistito tutta la notte, non s’era lasciato andare davanti agli altri, nonostante tutti dacché avevano saputo del legame, non avessero fatto altro che guardarlo con un misto di pietà e dispiacere. Ora sentiva ch’era arrivato il momento di piangere e disperarsi perché mai come allora si sentiva solo e perduto: aveva quello che più desiderava da quando aveva incontrato Daichi, ma i colori adesso sapevano solo di un’ironia cattiva e gli ricordavano costantemente che il legame forse era arrivato troppo tardi. O giusto in tempo per perché potesse sentirlo morire.

Le lacrime allora divennero singhiozzi, che scuotevano le spalle di Koushi in un pianto disperato: sentiva tutto il dolore dei _compagni_ , ne era sopraffatto a tal punto che non poteva che sfogare in questo modo anche tutto il resto, soprattutto la rabbia. Mormorava parole sconnesse, continuando a pregare Daichi di non lasciarlo solo, di non andarsene in un modo tanto crudele, di resistere. Ce l’avevano fatta. Perché non potevano essere felici almeno stavolta?

La madre del ragazzo entrò in stanza senza fare rumore. Vide Suga, con il volto nascosto tra le lenzuola bianche del letto e le mani ora strette a pugni. Singhiozzava forte in un pianto che avrebbe fatto male a chiunque e che feriva lei nel profondo. Allungò una mano verso di lui: voleva confortarlo, dirgli che suo figlio era forte, che si sarebbe ripreso presto e sarebbero stati felici, ma esitò; bastò un attimo, la mano restò sospesa a mezz’aria, troppo lontana da Suga e troppo fredda. La donna realizzò che non poteva esserne certa: non poteva consolare quel ragazzo perché non era certa che il suo Daichi si sarebbe ripreso.

Uscì nello stesso modo in cui era entrata e fu come se non ci fosse mai stata nella stanza. Si chiuse la porta alle spalle e soffocò il pianto con una mano davanti alle labbra. Suo marito era ancora via, aveva detto di aver bisogno d’aria e lei aveva creduto di essere sola lì fuori.

«Signora Sawamura…?». La voce sottile di Hinata la riportò alla realtà: i compagni di squadra del figlio erano rimasti per tutta la notte lì con loro – alla fine anche i medici s’erano arresi e ad avevano permesso loro restare in corridoio, a patto che non disturbassero o entrassero in troppi nella stanza di Daichi.

Alzò la testa verso di loro e lesse su quei volti la serietà e la paura che fosse successo qualcosa: la guardavano con occhi spalancati e corpo rigido. Prima ancora che potesse specificare che non era successo nulla, che era stata la sofferenza di Suga a farle reagire in quel modo, si sentì un tonfo provenire dalla stanza. La donna si voltò spaventata, aprendo subito la porta, il suo pensiero allarmato andò a Daichi, a che cosa potesse aver provocato quel rumore.

Ciò che si trovarono davanti, la donna e i ragazzi, sorprese tutti. Suga era a terra, sulle ginocchia, una mano che cercava il letto da cui s’era allontanato di qualche passo e l’altra, invece, all’altezza del petto, sul quale calava la testa. Il respiro, pesante, era il solo rumore che scandiva quella scena.

«Su-sugawara», balbettò Yachi – non riusciva a muoversi, perché non capiva che cosa stava succedendo e lo stesso motivo pareva aver paralizzato tutti i presenti. Tranne Oikawa. Il capitano dell’Aoba si mosse e con un paio di falcate sicure fu al fianco dell’Alzatore, accovacciandosi accanto a lui, ma facendo bene attenzione a non toccarlo ancora.

«Posso immaginare che cosa tu stia provando, Sugawara. Non ti dirò che va tutto bene perché è evidente che non sia così, ma sono qui accanto a te, voglio aiutarti». Parlava in modo serio, ma la sua voce era allo stesso tempo calda e rassicurante. Koushi mosse la testa verso di lui.

«Mi manca l’aria», riuscì a dire, ma le parole erano uscite in modo forzato ed ora che era così vicino a lui, Oikawa vedeva quanto fosse pallido.

«È un principio di attacco di panico. Concentrati su di me, Sugawara. Proviamo a respirare insieme?».

Koushi non sapeva quello che stava facendo: non aveva mai sofferto di attacchi di panico prima e in quel momento gli pareva di non riuscire neanche a pensare. Che cosa aveva detto Oikawa? Respirare, doveva respirare. Come si respirava? Cercò il ragazzo con lo sguardo, ma tutto quello che riusciva effettivamente a pensare era che si stava comportando come uno stupido, proprio ora che doveva resistere, per Daichi. _Se stai tanto male adesso, come reagiresti se lui morisse?_ Quel pensiero bloccò del tutto la difficile respirazione di Suga, che si sentì completamente sopraffatto da ciò che lo circondava.

«Sugawara? Sugawara? _Koushi_?!», cercò di chiamarlo Oikawa – sapeva che avrebbe dovuto portarlo fuori da quella stanza, prima che la situazione peggiorasse, ma gli interessava, prima, fargli riprendere una normale respirazione. «Guarda me, d’accordo?». Stava bene attento a non toccarlo, sebbene l’istinto fosse quello di metterlo quantomeno in piedi «Concentrati sulla mia respirazione. Ti va se proviamo a respirare insieme?».

La voce di Oikawa, così calma e forte, era un balsamo sulle insicurezze di Suga, sembrava spingere un po’ più lontano tutto ciò che incombeva su di lui, il legame che faceva male, Daichi che non era con lui, le mura di quella stanza improvvisamente troppo strette. Gli aveva detto di stare con lui, di guardarlo. Poteva farlo. Oikawa aveva preso a  respirare con forza, contando fino a due prima di espirare e di nuovo fino a due prima di inspirare; Koushi cercò di seguirlo rendendosi conto di quanto fossero corti i propri respiri all’inizio. Sotto lo guardo attonito di tutti i presenti, il capitano dell’Aoba riuscì lentamente a calmare l’alzatore della Karasuno, finché questo non fu in grado di alzarsi da solo: traballava, evidentemente scosso e pallido, ma respirava ora con una certa regolarità.

«Ha bisogno di una boccata d’aria. Vi spiace restare qui con il vostro capitano mentre lo porto fuori?». Oikawa non lo disse, ma sapeva che sarebbe stato meglio se a restare lì con Daichi fossero i compagni di squadra di Sugawara, invece che lui ed Iwaizumi: Koushi sarebbe stato più tranquillo e in compenso con un estraneo non avrebbe sentito la pressione di dover spiegare quello che era appena successo, se non voleva.

Hinata e Kageyama annuirono d’istinto e ad Iwaizumi bastò un’occhiata per capire che Tooru non aveva bisogno di compagnia. Annuì e lo guardò allontanarsi con Sugawara: lo conosceva abbastanza da sapere che era in piena fase recettiva – pronto a qualunque cosa fosse successa al ragazzo che aveva accanto. Quindi sapeva che sarebbe stato bene.

«Oikawa sa come gestire gli attacchi di panico?», chiese ancora sorpreso Kageyama, avvicinandosi ad Iwaizumi. Questi annuì con un leggero sospiro.

«Sappiamo entrambi come si fa, in realtà», specificò «Tooru sa mettere moltissima pressione su di sé. È una fortuna che sia effettivamente _così_ bravo da superare sempre i propri limiti».

 

«Come ti senti?».

Ora che Koushi riusciva di nuovo a pensare con una certa lucidità, la prima cosa che notò fu che la voce di Oikawa era ancora sicura e calma – si sarebbe aspettato una certa esitazione, un muoversi intorno a lui incerto per via di quello che era successo, ma il ragazzo si comportava come se nulla fosse stato, quasi facesse quello per vivere, soccorre la gente così stupida da farsi venire un attacco di panico nei momenti meno opportuni.

«Improvvisamente stanco, ma tutto sommato bene. Mi fa un po’ male la testa…». Gli parlò con sincerità – il minimo che potesse fare, dopo tutto l’aiuto che gli aveva dato. «Grazie. Io… non m’era mai capitato prima».

«Non dirlo come se dovessi scusarti: non c’è nulla di cui vergognarsi. Con tutto quello che ti è successo e considerata l’influenza che il legame sta avendo sulla tua sfera emotiva e sensoriale, credo sia stato il minimo. Un po’ di aria fresca, qui, ti farà bene – e posso andare a prenderti dell’acqua al distributore, se vuoi».

Oikawa fece quasi per andarsene, ma Suga si mosse istintivamente verso di lui – non gli servì fermarlo perché questi tornasse sui suoi passi. Lo capiva: non voleva restare da solo, avrebbe dovuto pensarci. Gli sorrise – il suo sorriso malandrino, quello che Koushi aveva visto durante la partita dell’ _Inter High_ , che serviva per provocare. Strappò una breve risata anche a lui, per quanto inappropriata.

«Non isolarti, _Mr. Refreshing_ , o perderai il tuo tocco magico. E la Karasuno ne ha troppo bisogno o la prossima volta che vi affronteremo, non arriverete neanche al terzo set».

Suga rise ancora – rise per il nome strano con cui lo aveva chiamato, per la sfacciataggine con cui stava parlando, perché il dolore che sentiva, forte ancora nel petto, era ancora lì ma stava almeno respirando. Rise tra le lacrime, che tornarono a ricordargli quello che stava affrontando. Oikawa restò lì a guardarlo – s’aspettava anche quello.

«Immagino possa chiamarsi un progresso», concluse, quando Suga riuscì di nuovo a calmarsi. Poi tornò serio «Sai… credo che ormai sia abbastanza chiaro a tutti quanto siano incasinati i legami. Tra me e Iwa-chan e lui e Kageyama e anche la piccola Esca… e poi tu e il capitano che vi trovate in questo modo… Forse è proprio questo il punto: la perfezione non esiste – certo, io ci sono spaventosamente vicino, ma non stiamo parlando di me ora. La perfezione non esiste, sarebbe troppo facile altrimenti, non ti pare? Credo che la cosa importante sia non mollare. Non mollare, Sugawara».

Oikawa lo guardava fisso, intendeva davvero quello che aveva detto. Koushi ci pensò: in fondo, lui il legame con Daichi lo aveva ed era corrisposto. Certo, il dolore che provava era tremendo e minacciava ancora di farlo crollare ad ogni istante, ma forse ne valeva la pena – Oikawa quel dolore non lo avrebbe mai provato.

«Mi riaccompagneresti dentro? Non voglio stare troppo lontano da lui…». Tooru sorrise.

«Certamente, _Mr. Refreshing_ ».

«Posso farti una domanda?». Suga non voleva essere indiscreto, ma Oikawa non esitò ad annuire. «Hai avuto a che fare con gli attacchi di panico…?».

«Sì, _Koushi_. Ho avuto a che fare con gli attacchi di panico».


	2. Parte 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte: 2/3 (sebbene la storia nasca e si sviluppi come unica e sia divisa solo per comodità).
> 
> Avvertimento: Soulmates!AU in cui si vedono i colori per la prima volta quando si trova il proprio compagno. | Angst | Molto angst | Sebbene siano vicende nuove, la storia nel suo continuum e contesto è legata alla prima soulmate di questa raccolta, che può essere letta qui.
> 
> Ringraziamenti e dedica: Un immenso grazie, come sempre, alla mia Arianna che legge in anteprima, vigila, consiglia e beta tutto quello che scrivo.

 

 

 

La madre di Yuu fissava distrattamente la porzione di strada che poteva vedere dalla finestra della stanza in cui avevano ricoverato suo figlio; si perdeva tra le figure poco dettagliate che scivolavano lungo i marciapiedi o attraversavano la strada ad intervalli fissi, seguendone alcune, quasi per gioco, finché non scomparivano in una nuova svolta o dentro un palazzo. Andavano a lavorare, a fare la spesa, i ragazzi si incontravano, le ragazze chiacchieravano camminando in gruppo e fermandosi di tanto in tanto davanti a qualche vetrina. Era tutto tranquillo, tutto sapeva di una quotidianità che lei, in quel momento, pareva vivere dall’esterno, come un’estranea che osserva qualcosa che non le appartiene, che non conosce.

Poco prima suo marito aveva dovuto lasciarla per andare a lavoro – l’avevano chiamato, pareva una cosa urgente e non aveva potuto esimersi – e da allora la stanza era piombata nel silenzio. Noya riposava: la donna aveva l’impressione che sul suo viso ci fosse una stanchezza infinita, nonostante non si fosse ancora svegliato da quando, quella notte, lo avevano portato in stanza e nonostante Tanaka fosse entrato in stanza quasi subito dopo la partenza del marito, la signora non lo aveva mai visto tanto silenzioso dacché lo conosceva. Se non fosse stata anche lei tanto preoccupata, per quanto le condizioni di Yuu fossero buone, avrebbe cercato di tirarlo su di morale: Ryuu era tanto un caro ragazzo e la faceva ridere spesso.

Arresasi a quel silenzio, allora, il suo sguardo aveva preso a far da spola fra le fattezze pallide del figlio e la vita fuori dalla stanza: faceva vagare la sua immaginazione, la donna, in maniera superficiale ed incontrollata, per distrarsi, aspettando che Noya si svegliasse e la sua vita potesse di nuovo andare avanti al pari delle altre.

«Uumh… sai che odio quando aprì così le tende: entra…entra tutta la luce… ed io voglio dormire…».

Noya biascicò le prime parole con la bocca ancora impastata dal sonno, sicché la frase accelerò e si bloccò nei punti più strani, suonando buffa. La madre si voltò di scatto verso di lui e stette a guardarlo, avvicinandosi lentamente, mentre questi apriva gli occhi appena appena, infastidito dal sole che, data l’ora, entrava tranquillamente nella stanza.

«Prometto che ti lascerò dormire tutte le domeniche che vorrai», sussurrò mentre la voce si incrinava appena e gli occhi le si riempivano di lacrime – lo avrebbe fatto, lo avrebbe fatto davvero perché non s’era mai sentita tanto felice come in quel momento, mentre guardava di nuovo suo figlio negli occhi.

Noya si chiese ingenuamente che cosa avesse fatto per meritare una risposta tanto buona ed accomodante; poi, fissando il soffitto, si accorse che quella in cui si trovava non era la stanza di casa sua. In effetti, rifletté mentre i pensieri si accavallavano confusi nella sua mente, non ricordava bene com’è che era tornato a casa la sera prima – o _non_ tornato, a giudicare dal posto – e faceva difficoltà a mettere uno dopo l’altro gli ultimi ricordi, che si accalcavano senza filo logico. Quando, muovendo lo sguardo intorno a sé, si rese conto del braccio ingessato e del dolore che sentiva in diversi punti del corpo, il panico, feroce, lo assalì.

«Mamma…?», chiamò – e sembrò la voce del cucciolo più indifeso che cerca il calore e la rassicurazione del proprio genitore.

«Ssh, non ti agitare». La madre gli carezzò i capelli con dolcezza «Ricordi cosa è successo?», chiese poi, ma il ragazzo scosse la testa senza smettere di guardarla. «Ieri sera hai avuto un incidente, mente tornavi a casa in bicicletta: una macchina ha spinto te ed un tuo compagno di scuola fuori strada, in una scarpata. Ma stai bene». Gli diede un bacio amorevole tra i capelli. «Stai bene, hai solo un braccio rotto e qualche graffio». Il bisogno di calmarlo aveva reso la voce della donna serena e calma, come lei stessa non credeva di essere: non tremava, mentre le sue mani accarezzavano il figlio e gli occhi lo guardavano sereni, con appena un velo di lacrime a ricordare il pericolo scampato.

Yuu, da canto suo, cercava di aggrapparsi a quell’affetto, ma erano davvero troppe le notizie che aveva appena ricevuto. Un incidente, l’ospedale, un braccio rotto… e che cosa aveva detto sua madre? Un suo amico era rimasto coinvolto con lui? Chi…? In un attimo il ricordo di se stesso che raggiungeva Daichi in bicicletta per fare la strada del ritorno insieme lo freddò. _Oddio…_

«Daichi! Mamma, dov’è Daichi?». Noya aveva gridato ed era scattato in avanti, incurante del dolore. Perché Daichi non era magari in stanza con lui? Perché non era lì…?

«Calmati, tesoro mio, calmati!», cercò di trattenerlo la madre «Il tuo amico è ricoverato in un’altra stanza… lui… ha battuto la testa e devono tenerlo in osservazione».

Noya trasse il fiato e sentì il vuoto intorno a sé. Gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime. Ricordava. Ricordava di aver raggiunto Daichi in bicicletta, di averlo rallentato, fermato, proponendogli di andare insieme. Dio, dio, che aveva fatto? Se non lo avesse incontrato… se non gli avesse parlato… Il ragazzo sentiva come se nulla avesse più senso, il petto gli faceva malissimo e quasi tremava. Daichi…

«Voglio… voglio vederlo. Posso vederlo?». Doveva rendersi conto di cosa aveva fatto, doveva essergli vicino, fare qualunque cosa potesse. Starsene fermo in quel letto non gli avrebbe fatto bene. Il dolore non faceva altro che aumentare.

«Hey, vacci piano _Thunder_ ».

La voce di Tanaka mise il freno ai suoi pensieri. Il Libero alzò la testa per trovarsi davanti al faccia del suo migliore amico, che lo fissava con una serietà che non gli apparteneva. Era stato lì tutto il tempo? Non era sorpreso, no… dopotutto, lui avrebbe fatto lo stesso se fosse successo qualcosa a Ryuu.

«Tu non capisci, Tanaka. È colpa mia, devo averlo distratto e quella macchina…».

«Quella macchina vi è venuta addosso e non c’è nulla che avresti potuto fare per evitarlo – il conducente era troppo impegnato a discutere a telefono per prestare attenzione alla strada e deve essere grato che non mi abbia incontrato!». Era minaccioso, Tanaka, ma con una serietà che poteva davvero spaventare «Ora smettila di agitarti e stenditi di nuovo – devi riposare: che facciamo, se la nostra _Divinità Guardiana_ non ci protegge in campo?».

Yuu sorrise: per la prima volta da quando s’era svegliato si sentì più leggero, quasi come se fosse tutto a posto. Tanaka lo guardava e tratteneva a stento le lacrime di gioia nel poterlo vedere di nuovo sveglio – sarebbe morto prima di farsi vedere piangere, ma a se stesso non poteva nascondere il sollievo che stava provando in quel momento: non era stato in sé da quando aveva saputo di Noya – aveva la sensazione che non sarebbe mai più potuto essere se stesso se Noya non fosse stato di nuovo bene.

«Ah, quasi dimenticavo: fammi prendere uno spavento del genere un’altra volta e conoscerai la mia furia», lo minacciò, in mancanza di altri modi per mostrargli quanto si fosse preoccupato. Yuu si fece scappare una breve risata.

Se ne accorse così e fu ironico, perché parve causale sebbene non lo fosse affatto. Anzi, ce n’erano davvero tanti di indizi, nel dolore che Noya stava provando, nella sua instabilità, ma non se ne rese conto davvero finché non ci fu un attimo di silenzio nella stanza. Perché il silenzio corrispose al vuoto. Ed il vuoto all’assenza. Asahi non era lì con lui.

Come aveva fatto a non notarlo prima? Come aveva fatto a vivere quegli istanti senza rendersi conto che il suo _compagno_ non gli aveva ancora parlato? La situazione l’aveva sconvolto così tanto che tutto era scivolato lontano. Per un momento, forse, anche Asahi. Ora però comprendeva chiaramente il dolore che sentiva - come un fastidio che lo punzecchiava, senza lasciarlo stare tranquillo. Non gli piaceva, nulla di tutto quello gli piaceva.

«Dov'è Asahi?» chiese con malcelato nervosismo. L'espressione del viso di Tanaka cambiò immediatamente, rabbuiandosi di colpo; poi il ragazzo la nascose in parte, abbassando la testa.

«Non lo so, Noya. Si è allontanato poco dopo che ti hanno portato in stanza e non l'abbiamo visto più. L'ultima volta che ho chiesto, Tsukkishima e Yamaguchi erano andati a cercarlo».

Nishinoya tacque. Nel suo petto risuonò nuovo dolore.

 

***

 

Asahi avrebbe voluto gridare. Sentiva che gridare fino a non avere più voce sarebbe stata forse la sola cosa a farlo stare meglio, perché il male che sentiva nel petto era a stento sopportabile; diverso da quello che la notte prima lo aveva messo in allarme riguardo Noya, ora il suo dolore era lacerante e gli chiudeva stomaco e gola, soffocandolo sempre più ad ogni passo che faceva per allontanarsi dal _compagno_.

Lo aveva deciso non appena aveva saputo che Yuu stava bene, che sarebbe stato bene. S’era alzato, dopo aver visto la barella con cui lo portavano nella sua stanza ed il suo viso pallido, ed era andato via. Non s’era guardato indietro – era stato troppo codardo anche per fare un simile gesto. Non aveva ancora lasciato l’ospedale, però: aveva preso la strada più lunga ed ora era giunto nel giardino al piano terra, nel punto opposto al Pronto Soccorso dove erano arrivati la notte, vicino ad una delle uscite.

S’era fermato solo per riprendere fiato, o così gli piacque pensare. Ma poi il dolore non lo aveva lasciato muovere più neanche di un centimetro. Così s’era seduto e con la stasi, col silenzio, erano arrivati i pensieri. Forti, minacciosi, impietosi: gli ritraevano la realtà con l’obbiettività di uno specchio, ma lo ferivano con l’affilatezza di un vetro rotto.

Che stava facendo? Era davvero questo quello che aveva deciso, alla fine? Asahi non era nuovo alle fughe – i più lo attribuivano alla paura, ma lui sapeva che non si trattava propriamente di questo. Non era paura in sé, paura di quello che aveva davanti: era paura di deludere, gli altri e se stesso, di ferire e non essere capace di andare avanti. Meglio rinunciare che perdere definitivamente. Scappare era un po’ come tirarsi indietro e Asahi sentiva in quel momento l’estremo bisogno di tirarsi indietro, perché non credeva di avere la forza di affrontare le conseguenze di ciò che aveva davanti.

Era giunto ad una semplice conclusione: senza Yuu, lui non era niente. Non si trattava di retorica, di una bella frase che suonasse poetica e magari desse i brividi – era la più concreta delle realizzazioni mai avute e lo aveva capito solo quando Noya era stato in pericolo. In quel dolore lui si era annichilito ed aveva perso qualunque cosa lo componesse – non restava più nulla, nulla sarebbe rimasto se avesse perso Yuu. E contemporaneamente aveva pensato che anche Noya si sarebbe sentito in quel modo, se fosse successo qualcosa a lui: che gusto poteva esserci nel tenere in quel modo tra le mani la vita della persona che più si ama? Che gusto poteva esserci, quale gioia, nel sapere che al finire di uno sarebbe finita anche la vita dell’altro?

S’era ritenuto fortunato, Asahi, quando aveva capito che Noya sarebbe stato il suo _compagno_ : s’era sentito appagato e completo – vedere i colori e vedere lui brillare più di qualunque altra cosa al mondo era stato indescrivibile, così come il senso di gioia estremo, di felicità assoluta. Credeva che non potesse esserci nulla di migliore, niente che avrebbe scavalcato quel momento – ed era così: non avrebbe mai cambiato quella sensazione con nessun’altra. Ma se il prezzo era quello, se alla felicità più assoluta doveva corrispondere il peggiore dei mali, l’annullarsi o l’esser causa dell’annullamento altrui… ne valeva ancora la pena? Tutto quell’amore, tutta quella devozione, quel legame tanto profondo… potevano giustificare l’esistenza di un tale sentimento di smarrimento e vuoto, di annientamento?

Il ragazzo si sentiva ancora sul punto di scomparire, con la pressante sensazione di aver perso se stesso. E allora tanto valeva andare via, andare via come scelta personale, andare via perché quel legame si affievolisse. Era folle, Asahi, a pensare una cosa del genere, ma era disperato all’idea che lui e Noya fossero legati fino a questo punto, che se mai gli fosse successo qualcosa lo avrebbe ferito, annientato. Sentiva su di sé una pressione che mai avrebbe pensato di avere: che sarebbe successo se si fosse infortunato mentre giocavano? O se magari fosse di nuovo caduto, abbattuto da una sconfitta? Yuu l’avrebbe sentito? Avrebbe intaccato il suo essere, la sua inestinguibile forza? Avrebbe forse condizionato la sua essenza di Libero e ragazzo meraviglio? Sarebbe cambiato a causa sua, si sarebbe bruciato, perso nella sua debolezza.

Asahi non voleva avere alcuna parte in una simile aberrazione – piuttosto lo avrebbe lasciato andare. Sì, si sarebbe allontanato, si sarebbe preso colpa e pena ed avrebbe lasciato che Noya splendesse di nuovo solo per se stesso. E che lui, nell’ombra dei suoi timori, tornasse ad essere qualcosa.

« _Azumane_ _?! Asahi?!_ ».

Quella voce, che lo chiamava, gelò il sangue nelle vene del ragazzo. Si guardò intorno, cercando di capire da dove provenisse e fece appena in tempo a nascondersi dietro ad un albero del giardino, prima di vedere Ennoshita che, insieme a Yamaguchi e Tsukishima, si dirigeva proprio verso di lui. Trattenne il fiato, spalle all’albero, sperando che non guardassero nella sua direzione e smettessero presto di cercarlo da quella parte.

«Azumane! Azumane, dove sei?!», la voce di Ennoshita suonava preoccupata ed Asahi dovette trattenersi dal non rispondere. Ma rispondere sarebbe equivalso a dover poi dare spiegazioni del suo allontanamento e davvero il ragazzo non ne aveva alcuna voglia. Riusciva a malapena a spiegarlo con logicità a se stesso, figurarsi metterlo in parole per qualcun altro.

S’accucciò, scivolando rudemente contro la corteccia dell’albero e stringendosi le braccia contro il petto. Tremava, il dolore della lontananza da Noya, dei dubbi, della sua scelta che gli toglievano calore dal petto.

 

***

 

Erano passati due giorni da quella mattina, tre dalla notte dell’incidente. Le cose, dall’esterno, sembravano volersi avviare verso una ritrovata normalità, se non fosse stato per il fatto che i medici non avevano ancora spostato Daichi dalla Terapia Intensiva e questi non s’era ancora svegliato. I ragazzi erano tornati a scuola per le ultime settimane prima della pausa estiva e cercavano in qualche modo di riprendere la loro routine, sebbene fossero ancora abbastanza scossi da tutto quello che era successo.

Il coach Ukai ed il professor Takeda avevano deciso di lasciarli liberi durante gli allenamenti, sicché a semplici partitelle, i più alternavano lunghe conversazioni, che non avevano mai chissà quale profondità, ma servivano a fare i conti con tutto quello che era stato, con le assenze del Capitano e del Libero - Noya sarebbe stato dimesso la mattina dopo, con la raccomandazione di tornare ogni giorno per almeno due ore di riabilitazione per le successive quattro settimane.

A guardare la situazione dall’interno, ad ogni modo, erano davvero poche le cose tornate a posto. Ad esempio, non era tornato a posto Suga, sempre un po’ distratto e così poco sorridente da ispirare tristezza solo a guardarlo; non era tornato a posto neanche Asahi che, in disparte, pareva non voler parlare più con nessuno della squadra e a stento si rivolgeva agli alzatori per chiamare la palla durante le sporadiche partite d’allenamento. Tanaka poi era più nervoso del solito ed Hinata più spento, sempre preoccupato, con un ruolo di responsabilità che non gli era mai appartenuto, ma che voleva rispettare il più possibile – doveva tantissimo a Sugawara. Il resto della squadra sembrava doversi adeguare a quel nuovo clima e sperava solo che col ritorno di Daichi e Nishinoya le cose potessero effettivamente sistemarsi.

Sapevano ovviamente. Sapevano che il Capitano non s’era ancora svegliato, che il giorno seguente avrebbero finalmente provato a togliere i sedativi e vedere come avrebbe reagito il corpo. E sapevano che Azumane non era più tornato in ospedale, che di fatto non aveva più visto Noya dall’incidente – sebbene non se ne spiegassero la ragione, si chiedevano come potesse succedere una cosa del genere tra due _compagni_ e se magari fosse semplicemente colpa di un dolore che loro non vedevano ma che Asahi provava ancora.

«Domani andrò in ospedale appena finite le lezioni, ho già avvisato il coach che non sarò qui per gli allenamenti. Mi chiedevo se ti andasse di venire con me».

Suga aveva parlato con gentilezza, ma una certa stanchezza appesantiva la sua voce: non aveva quasi chiuso occhi in quelle notti, il pensiero fisso di Daichi a riempirgli la mente e togliergli il sonno – davvero non comprendeva come Asahi potesse star separato da Noya e non provare nulla.

«Sai che non voglio venire». Anzi, sceglieva di farlo.

«Continua a chiedere di te. Gli abbiamo detto che stai bene, che sei solo sconvolto da tutto quello che è successo, che presto…».

«Non vi ho mai chiesto di fare una cosa del genere!». La sua voce non era alta – Asahi non gridava quasi mai – ma suonò allo stesso modo tagliente. A Suga però sfuggì la disperazione che tratteneva «Smettetela di ripetergli qualcosa che non è vero. Non voglio andare in ospedale, non voglio vederlo».

«Sai che domani sarà dimesso, vero? Probabilmente torneremo insieme…».

Azumane non lo stava più ascoltando. Aveva finito di sistemare le ultime scope nello stanzino: aveva dato uno sguardo veloce a quella, un po’ più alta delle altre, che aveva aggiustato quando era tornato in squadra e la sua semplice visione lo aveva ferito. Scattò, come ad allontanarsi da qualcosa di troppo caldo, ed uscì fuori senza neanche salutare. Koushi lo guardò andare via, senza sapere che cosa pensare. Perché si comportava in quel modo? Perché aveva alzato quel muro e sembrava non voler più farsi toccare da nessuno? Tanaka, poco lontano dall’alzatore, fece per seguirlo, ma questi lo fermò con un gesto del braccio.

«Lasciagli ancora un po’ di tempo», disse.

«Quanto tempo? Sono passati giorni: Noya…».

«Lo so. Magari domani andrà meglio».

Suga si stava ingannando con quella frase da quando tutto era cominciato: ingannava gli altri ed ingannava se stesso, perché non c’era alcuna sicurezza che il giorno dopo sarebbe andata meglio e anzi dovevano essere grati anche solo per il fatto che non andasse peggio, perché di scenari più scuri di quello riusciva ormai ad immaginarne tantissimi.

Quando andarono via tutti, Hinata e Kageyama si accodarono a Koushi: avevano preso a farlo quasi senza pensarci e la cosa sembrava troppo giusta per smettere – non volevano che Suga stesse da solo e dall’incidente sembrava improvvisamente non essergli rimasto più nessuno accanto. Dal suo canto, l’alzatore non poteva non apprezzare quella presenza: Oikawa avevo visto giusto quando gli aveva consigliato di non isolarsi, perché era questo il rischio più grosso in un dolore, e lui stava facendo di tutto per non ricadere in quell’istinto, per non lasciare che le sue paure, le sue incertezze gli togliessero anche l’affetto che ancora aveva.

Quando si salutarono, davanti casa di Koushi, Hinata lo abbracciò stretto: avrebbe voluto con quel gesto trasmettergli tutto il suo calore, sostenerlo come lui aveva fatto quando Kageyama era stato lontano. Suga lo strinse a sé, bisognoso.

La notte era il momento peggiore. Il ragazzo semplicemente non poteva prendere sonno: non appena gli occhi stavano per chiudersi ed il corpo abbandonarsi a quel riposo, la mente s’allarmava e i pensieri tornavano fissi a Daichi, a quello che magari sarebbe potuto succedergli mentre Suga dormiva. E così restava sveglio e il buio pareva amplificare le sue paranoie, fissarle ed ingigantirle, aggravarle per il semplice fatto che potevano avanzare verso la peggiore delle ipotesi. Spesso non avevano davvero una logica le sue paure, ma Koushi era troppo stanco per potersene rendere conto, troppo spaventato. Non era pronto a lasciar andare il suo _compagno_ , non era pronto a perdere le sfumature di colori che vedeva e s’era anzi quasi convinto che fosse meglio così, meglio quella stasi a ciò che sarebbe potuto succedere nel caso, il giorno seguente, Daichi non avesse reagito bene. Nel caso non si fosse svegliato.

Suga non l’aveva detto, ma quando aveva chiesto ad Asahi di andare in ospedale con lui, in minima parte lo aveva fatto anche per non essere solo davanti alla peggiore delle eventualità. Non aveva voluto chiederlo a nessuno altro perché l’idea di essere un peso, qualcuno di cui doversi preoccupare, lo infastidiva molto: non s’era mai trovato in una simile situazione e l’idea semplicemente era inconcepibile. Ma aveva creduto che con Asahi fosse diverso: avevano un rapporto diverso loro, entrambi all’ultimo anno, e in quella situazione avrebbero dovuto essere ancora più vicini.

Mandò il messaggio senza pensarci su due volte – era sempre stato fin troppo bravo a ponderare le sue scelte, ma quella volta sentì che non ci fosse niente da controllare, nessuna cosa su cui pensare. Oikawa gli aveva lasciato il suo numero di cellulare prima di andare via con Iwaizumi, la mattina in cui lo aveva aiutato.

Ricevette una risposta quasi immediata e fu un po’ più sereno.

 

«Non avrei davvero voluto disturbarti, ma-».

La mano di Oikawa sventolò su e giù per scacciare il senso di colpa di Suga.

«Lo faccio con piacere», disse con un sorriso, mentre entrambi entravano da uno degli ingressi laterali dell’ospedale.

Suga gli aveva dato appuntamento lì alla fine delle lezioni. Superare quella mattinata era sembrato assurdamente difficile: la sua incapacità di concentrarsi era aumentata man mano che si avvicinava il termine delle lezioni e quando finalmente era potuto uscire, s’era ritrovato tutti i ragazzi della Karasuno all’ingresso. Non avevano fatto nulla, erano stati lì a guardarlo e lui aveva guardato loro senza replicare: era parsa un’investitura, un dire che sarebbero stati con lui per tutto il tempo, che la distanza era davvero poca cosa. Forse per questo s’era sentito un po’ in colpa quando aveva visto il capitano dell’Aoba aspettarlo come avevano concordato. Eppure non si pentiva di averlo contattato: quell’estraneo riusciva a dargli la libertà e la sicurezza necessarie ad essere debole – qualcosa che non era ancora disposto a fare davanti ai suoi amici.

Oikawa, da parte sua, non gli chiese perché fra tutti avesse chiamato proprio lui: immaginò che l’averlo aiutato fosse parte del motivo e che il non conoscersi poi così bene dovesse sicuramente aver giocato un ruolo altrettanto importante. Per il resto aveva accettato di buon grado quell’imprevisto: quella sera Hajime e Kageyama avevano pianificato di vedersi.

«Mi salvi da un pomeriggio di noia, credimi», aggiunse, restando sul vago, ma Suga notò lo sguardo dell’altro, il modo in cui s’offuscò e toccò terra, nascondendosi, cercando di sviare e non farsi notare. Avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa? Era la seconda volta che quel ragazzo diventava improvvisamente serio e lui non sapeva che cosa fare.

«Mi dispiace se tutto questo sta… facendo riaffiorare brutti pensieri. Io… Hinata mi ha spiegato come stanno le cose fra voi e forse… non sono io quello che dovrebbe lamentarsi». Oikawa sorrise. A Suga quel sorriso parve fare male.

«Il fatto che il mio legame sia incasinato non toglie nulla al dolore del tuo. E se per questo non hai detto nulla agli altri ragazzi della tua squadra, non credo dovresti farti simili problemi. Per il resto… io e Hajime stiamo bene. Insomma, il meglio che possiamo stare. E sono felice con lui, davvero felice». Fece spallucce, tornò l’Oikawa di sempre, quello sorridente e non troppo pensieroso, quello fin troppo entusiasta e non dal viso tanto scuro.

Erano più o meno le stesse parole che gli diceva Hinata, pensò Suga, ogni volta che ne parlavano.

Quando arrivarono davanti alla stanza di Daichi, a Suga girò la testa: la porta era aperta e lì davanti il padre del ragazzo discuteva alquanto animatamente con uno dei medici, quello più anziano che s’era occupato da vicino del suo caso; dall’interno, invece, non parevano arrivare voci e l’alzatore non sapeva se fosse o meno un buon segno. Si fermò – Oikawamezzo passo dietro di lui – ed attese un segnale da parte dei due adulti che, però, presi nel loro discorso, quasi non lo videro. Allora Suga si fece forza ed entrò dentro.

Quello che vide fece nascere in lui la migliore delle sensazioni possibili, un senso di liberazione e gioia che lo invasero quasi stordendolo, lasciandolo così leggero che gli parve di volare: Daichi era sveglio, Daichi aveva gli occhi aperti – occhi castano scuro, di una sfumatura che Koushi riteneva bellissima – e parlava con sua madre, in quella che gli pareva la più normale delle situazioni. Brillava agli occhi di Suga di uno splendore che mai era stato tanto forte, che si caricava della vitalità che il ragazzo ora stava mostrando. Finalmente.

«Oh, Koushi». Nella sua gioia, Suga non percepì la strana sfumatura – preoccupata, si sarebbe detto – che la voce della madre di Daichi ebbe nel pronunciare il suo nome «Sei arrivato».

A quelle parole, il capitano della Karasuno si voltò verso di lui, giusto in tempo per ricevere da Suga un forte abbraccio – era così felice, l’alzatore, che non si preoccupò dei convenevoli: tutto quello che voleva era stringere il suo _compagno_ a sé, sentire il suo calore, petto contro petto, respirare il suo odore, sentire in quella stretta tutto il bene che si volevano. Ma non successe: nessuna stretta rispose a quella con cui Koushi stava abbracciando Daichi, non ci furono mani ad accarezzarlo e la testa del bruno si tenne a pochi centimetri da quella dell’altro, quasi si scansasse con accuratezza e fuggisse quel contatto forzato. Suga si ritrasse lentamente, in modo sgraziato e guardò prima lui, poi la donna, con sorpresa, senza capire.

«Daichi, cosa…?».

«Scusami». Nella sua voce non c’era alcuna particolare inflessione, si sarebbe potuto rivolgere allo stesso modo ad uno sconosciuto che aveva urtato, camminando per la strada – solo un lieve imbarazzo la colorava. «Scusami davvero, io… io non ho idea di chi tu sia».

Se quello voleva essere uno scherzo, Koushi non stava affatto ridendo. Il ragazzo spostò nuovamente il suo sguardo da Daichi alla madre e di nuovo su Daichi, perché la mente non aveva alcuna intenzione di cercare di capire quello che le orecchie avevano sentito. Che cosa stava succedendo? Come poteva essere che lui…

«Si tratta di _Amnesia retrograda transitoria_. Il trauma cranico che ha riportato ha causato una perdita di memoria estesa a tutto ciò che conosceva prima dell’incidente». Il medico doveva essere entrato in stanza, pensò Suga, perché la sua voce era vicina, ma lui non l’aveva sentito. Non sentiva nulla. «Ad ogni modo, è molto probabile che sia qualcosa di temporaneo e che il ragazzo possa lentamente recuperare gran parte dei suoi ricordi. Tuttavia, non possiamo sapere né quando né come accadrà».

Koushi avrebbe voluto ridere e piangere nello stesso tempo, ma se ne stava lì, in mezzo alla stanza, con volto terreo ed espressione indecifrabile, gli occhi appena un po’ spalancati, fissi in quelli anonimi di Daichi.

«Io ti conosco, vero?». Le sue parole facevano male, ma il ragazzo annuì in risposta. «Sei stranamente più luminoso degli altri. Quando ti guardo, intendo – hai… come un alone di luce tutto intorno. C’è qualcosa in te, qualcosa che non ricordo ma che mi dice che posso fidarmi, che _mi hai voluto bene_ ».

Oh. Quindi è così che funzionava. Daichi non ricordava neanche il suo stesso nome, ma poteva vedere i colori e _sentire_ che Suga era importante. Koushi sentì vagamente il medico dire che la memoria affettiva probabilmente era rimasta intatta, che pur non ricordando il ragazzo provava determinate emozioni, che era un buon segno perché queste avrebbero potuto innescare dei ricordi veri e propri. A lui non importava. Sentì un dolore tremendo pervaderlo tutto: Daichi aveva parlato al passato, come qualcosa che era successo e finito. Era questo che restava di loro? La sensazione che fossero stati importanti? Erano stati soltanto il fuoco di un fiammifero, morto ancor prima di poter davvero bruciare? Quello era un modo tutto nuovo di essere invisibili e Suga non voleva abituarsi.

 «Sc-scusate, io… io devo uscire. Ho…ho bisogno di prendere aria».

Suga barcollò e nel voltarsi non scorse gli occhi turbati di Daichi. Si gettò fuori dalla stanza con le ultime forze che gli restavano: sentiva che avrebbe vomitato se fosse stato all’aperto invece che nel corridoio di un ospedale. Aveva completamente rimosso la presenza di Oikawa lì fuori ad aspettarlo e quando se lo ritrovò accanto non seppe come spiegare quello che era successo.

«Lui- Lui- Non ricorda-», buttò fuori, senza guardarlo negli occhi «Ti prego, ti prego, chiama qualcuno. Ho bisogno… ho bisogno di qualcuno».

Tooru lo portò lontano da quella stanza e lo fece sedere prima di prendere il cellulare. Pensò che la cosa migliore fosse avvisare Hinata perché venisse e intanto consultarsi con lui sul da farsi: Suga non aveva detto più nulla dopo quelle poche parole e sembrava fissare il vuoto in un apparente stato di shock che, in realtà, lo preoccupava non poco. Era diverso dall’attacco di panico che aveva cercato di controllare la volta precedente: adesso anche lui non sapeva come muoversi intorno al ragazzo.

La risposta di Hinata, fortunatamente, non si fece attendere – sarebbe arrivato quanto prima e intanto gli chiedeva di restare accanto a Sugawara e vedere magari se Nishinoya era stato già dimesso: qualche volto amico non avrebbe potuto che fare bene. Oikawa, però, pensò che non sarebbe potuto andare troppo lontano per cercare il Libero della Karasunose Suga non si fosse mosso con lui.

«Ehi, ascolta: Hinata dice che il tuo Libero, l’altro ragazzo che è stato ricoverato qui, doveva essere dimesso questo pomeriggio. Magari è ancora nei paraggi – ti va se lo cerchiamo? Camminiamo un po’, magari lo contattiamo». Oikawa non voleva trattarlo con accondiscendenza né girargli intorno come uno stupido, ma fortunatamente Koushi recuperò quel po’ di lucidità necessaria per capirlo ed annuire alla sua richiesta.

S’alzò e prese a camminare verso le scale – impressionante come in pochissimi giorni avesse imparato tanto bene ad orientarsi tra quelle mura; la stanza in cui era stato ricoverato Noya era al secondo piano, lungo il corridoio di destra rispetto alle scale e i due ragazzi vi si avviarono in silenzio. L’alzatore della Karasuno camminava come per inerzia, incapace di pensare: sentiva che se si fosse fatto trascinare dai pensieri non sarebbe più stato in grado di emergere dall’abisso della sua nuova disperazione; il capitano dell’Aoba poteva facilmente immaginare il dolore che l’altro stava affrontando e taceva perché ricordava bene che, quando era stato infelice per il suo _compagno_ , non aveva voluto sentir parlare nessuno. Era cose che, purtroppo, pareva più facile poter affrontare da soli.

« _Vedrai che in men che non si dica sarai tornato in perfetta forma! Non dimenticare quello che ha detto Tanaka!_ ».

La voce di donna che proveniva dalla stanza di Nishinoya fece fermare i ragazzi sulla soglia, indecisi sul se entrare rischiando di dar fastidio.

«Sì, Tanaka farà le tue veci mentre sarò a scuola, mamma, credimi», rise il Libero che, di spalle, si infilava con una certa difficoltà la maglietta, nonostante il braccio ingessato dal polso a sopra il gomito gli impedisse gran parte del movimento. Non vide Suga dietro di lui, finché non fu la donna a guardarlo con una certa sorpresa – doveva avere davvero una brutta cera se suscitava una simile espressione, pensò Koushi.

Quando anche Noya s’accorse di Oikawa e Sugawara, sorrise in modo sincero, lasciando la maglietta infilata  a metà per andare verso di loro. Tooru si rese conto con un certo fastidio che stava diventando davvero bravo a riconoscere un certo tipo di tristezza nelle persone, perché anche quella del Libero era visibile, nonostante tutto, e si chiese se poi il suo _compagno_ fosse più passato a trovarlo. L’Asso, ricordò; Azumane, che non era stato con lui neanche nel momento in cui s’era svegliato. Improvvisamente, sentì il chiaro bisogno di avere Hajime accanto – tutta quella pesantezza, quella serietà lo stavano logorando.

«Suga! Hai visto? Mi hanno già dimesso – tra poco la vostra _Divinità Guardiana_ tornerà a proteggervi! Sei stato da Daichi? Come sta?».

Koushi sussultò a quella domanda, guardandolo dritto negli occhi: era sempre così, con Noya – era la persona più diretta che conoscesse e quella con cui si sentiva più tranquillo a parlare, se si escludevano i ragazzi del terzo anno. Nella sfortuna, era stato fortunato ad avere proprio lui lì.

«Cosa… cosa è successo?». Yuu intanto aveva chiaramente compreso che qualcosa non andava.

Suga si mosse verso di lui senza dire nulla, fino ad arrivare ad un soffio dal suo corpo; non aveva mai smesso di guardarlo e man mano che s’era avvicinato, l’espressione di Noya era cambiata, diventando prima seria e poi triste. Quando l’alzatore gli si fermò davanti i tuoi occhi erano pieni di lacrime e Yuu dovette trattenersi dal non avere la stessa reazione: qualunque cosa fosse successa con Daichi sembrava averlo spezzato.

«Sono così distrutto, Noya… così solo…». La verità era che Suga s’era visto strappare i due più grandi sostegni che aveva in una sola volta: Daichi in quella situazione e Asahi che ormai a stento gli parlava. Per un ragazzo del terzo anno ed uno così sensibile come Koushi, anche se non lo dava a vedere, era dannatamente difficile mostrarsi debole davanti agli altri, che guardavano a lui come ad uno dei più grandi del gruppo, che traevano forza dalla sua presenza. Ora, però, Suga non poteva più reggere quel ruolo. Non ce la faceva.

Calò la testa sulla spalla di Nishinoya con lenta fatalità, fino a nascondere lo sguardo nell’incavo della spalla sana. Yuu lo strinse a sé con il braccio che poteva muovere e per la prima volta la differenza di altezza in quel gesto parve rendere lui un gigante e Suga un bambino.

«Sono qui, Suga. Va tutto bene, sono qui».

 

Yuu si premurò di accompagnare Suga fino a casa – l’alzatore aveva insistito per andarsene da solo, una volta calmatosi, ma Noya non gli aveva permesso di muoversi e, aiutato anche dalla madre e da Oikawa, lo aveva portato in macchina fino alla sua abitazione. Durante tutto il percorso non avevano più parlato: non c’era poi molto da dire una volta che Koushi aveva spiegato come stavano le cose con Daichi, ma Noya lo aveva tenuto accanto a sé per tutto il tempo e Suga, stavolta, aveva messo da parte la sua reticenza da adulto ed accettato un po’ di calore umano, un po’ di sincero conforto. Si era chiesto, mentre attraversavano la città, che cosa il Libero avesse pensato di lui, quando gli era crollato praticamente addosso, ma in  breve aveva lasciato perdere quella preoccupazione, riservandosi delle dovute scuse una volta che la situazione fosse almeno un po’ migliorata. Per ora, Yuu gli teneva compagnia e tanto bastava.

«Sei sicuro di non voler restare da me almeno per qualche ora?», gli chiese nuovamente il ragazzo «Sono certo che io e Tanaka potremmo distrarti almeno un po’ o aiutarti a pensare alla prossima cosa da fare».

«No. Non serve», sussurrò Koushi, con ancora la testa sulla sua spalla «Forse ora ho solo bisogno di stare un po’ tranquillo e rifletterci con calma». Trattenne a stento un “mi dispiace”: sapeva che Noya non avrebbe apprezzato.

«D’accordo», accettò il Libero «Ma puoi chiamarmi, per qualsiasi cosa», gli ricordò alla fine. Non gli aveva detto che quando Suga era scomparso per qualche minuto in bagno, per sciacquarsi il viso sporco di lacrime, il capitano dell’Aoba gli aveva parlato: poche parole, davvero, ma dense. _“Non lasciatelo solo”_ , aveva detto _“Non riesce chiedere aiuto, ma ne ha bisogno. Soprattutto dai suoi compagni di squadra e da quelli del suo stesso anno”_.  Non poteva parlare con assoluta certezza per gli altri, ma lui non aveva nessuna idea di abbandonarlo, men che meno in un simile momento.

Un po’ a malincuore, quando furono arrivati davanti casa sua, Noya lasciò scendere Suga, salutandolo con affetto e ripromettendosi di farsi sentire e che si sarebbero poi senz’altro visti il giorno dopo a scuola. L’alzatore annuì, raccomandandosi di stare attento e prendersi cura di sé e ringraziò la signora per aver avuto tanta premura ad accompagnarlo.

«Andiamo a casa?», chiese la donna, quando riprese a guidare.

«No. Andiamo da Asahi».

La madre di Yuu guardò per qualche istante nello specchietto retrovisore  e scorse un espressione tesa sul viso del figlio; non avrebbe mai voluto vederlo in quello stato e se fosse spettato a lei, sarebbe già andata a parlare con quel ragazzo che aveva improvvisamente preso a rendere tanto triste il suo bambino. Ma aveva anche imparato a non intromettersi nella vita del figlio, non in questi casi almeno, e per quanto avrebbe fatto di tutto pur non portarlo da chi poteva ancora ferirlo, sapeva che la sola cosa di cui Yuu aveva bisogno al momento era vedere Asahi e parlargli. Capire.

Non disse nulla, quindi; non commentò né gli diede pareri, ma  guidò con calma fino alla casa della famiglia Azumane. Il ragazzo le disse di non aspettarlo, che sarebbe tornato a piedi e lei annuì appena – aveva capito che Yuu non voleva essere visto, nel caso avessero discusso fuori casa, o che comunque non avrebbe voluto affrontare lei subito dopo aver affrontato Asahi, nel caso le cose non fossero andate per il meglio. Lo salutò e gettò occhiate verso di lui, dallo specchietto, finché non ebbe svoltato.

Solo quando l’automobile della madre fu sparita alla prima volta, Noya si decise a bussare. Attese qualche istante prima che la signora Azumane venisse ad aprire la porta. Lo guardò con un sorriso e lo sguardo un po’ triste – Yuu capì che non doveva aspettarsi qualcosa di facile.

«Asahi è in camera sua. Sono contenta che tu sia venuto a trovarlo. Come stai?».

Noya fece uno dei suoi radiosi sorrisi, alzando un pollice in segno d’assenso.

«Sono di ferro, signora, ancora non l’ha capito?», rise «Questo non è che un graffio», minimizzò.

La donna gli scompigliò i capelli con una familiarità che poteva concedersi da tempo: conosceva quel ragazzino da due anni e da quasi un anno il legame lo aveva unito a suo figlio, consolidando l’affetto che i due già provavano l’uno per l’altro. Non credeva di far torto a nessuno quando pensava a lui come ad un altro figlio, per cui sperare sempre e solo il bene.

Noya non disse più nulla, ma si diresse verso la stanza si Asahi, su per le scale. Si fermò per qualche istante contro la porta e per la prima vola si concesse di pensare davvero a quello che stava per fare. Era per la prima volta davvero solo con i suoi pensieri ed i suoi dubbi e tutti gli sforzi che fino a quel momento avevo fatto per non pensare a ciò che stava succedendo vennero meno; doveva essere così, dopotutto, doveva concedersi di pensare a cosa sarebbe significato discutere con Asahi e doveva farlo ora che era da solo, prima di vederlo. Per i giorni che era stato in ospedale s’era proibito di pensare al perché: perché il suo _compagno_ non era mai venuto a vedere come stava? Perché era andato via la sera stessa dell’incidente, perché non s’era preoccupato per lui? Lo aveva nascosto agli altri, fingendo che andasse tutto bene, ma da quando s’era svegliato, il legame faceva stranamente male, come un’eco di sottofondo, un sottile dolore che non lo faceva stare tranquillo; aveva creduto che sarebbe passato, che fosse dovuto all’incidente e che non appena Asahi si fosse presentato alla porta della sua stanza d’ospedale sarebbe sparita ogni cosa, ma non aveva fatto altro che diventare più insistente, più persistente. Lo sentiva suo, aveva idea che avrebbe dovuto imparare a conviverci. Che Asahi non sarebbe mai tornato. Dopotutto, non era lui ad essere andato a casa dell’Asso?

E, si rese improvvisamente conto Noya, il solo pensare ad una simile eventualità lo terrorizzava.

Quando si decise finalmente a bussare alla porta, il giovane Libero aveva meno della metà della sicurezza con cui era entrato in quella casa e il doppio dell’urgenza di vedere il suo _compagno_ e sapere come stavano effettivamente le cose. L’espressione sorpresa e forse spaventata con cui Asahi lo accolse, facendo scorrere il pannello, non fece altro che agitarlo ancora di più. Noya non era mai stato tanto nervoso: era abituato ad affrontare tutto ciò che gli veniva in contro di petto e a testa alta. Ma le cose con Azumane cambiavano drasticamente.

«C-ciao. Ero convinto che tu… Quando ti hanno dimesso?». Nonostante tutto l’Asso non poté trattenersi dall’osservarlo per bene, alla ricerca di lividi o ferite – le braccia e le gambe, coperte a metà dai vestiti, lasciavano intravedere qualche graffio; la cosa peggiore era quel braccio ingessato.

«Questo pomeriggio, poco fa. Posso entrate?». Noya non voleva sembrare tanto serio, ma era più teso di quanto pensasse. Si sentiva sull’orlo di una battaglia che non avrebbe voluto mai affrontare.

«Yuu, io…».  Asahi invece non aveva proprio idea di cosa fare: che cosa aveva deciso? Qual era il suo proposito finale? Se n’era andato, lo aveva lasciato solo, ma adesso? Sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe stato dimesso, che prima o poi questo confronto sarebbe avvenuto. Come faceva a spiegargli qualcosa che neanche lui era riuscito a comprendere in pieno? Quel senso di soffocamento, come se avesse la testa sott’acqua e non potesse prendere fiato, che lo attanagliava da quando era successo l’incidente?

«Hai avuto paura. Lo so, Suga me ne ha parlato: non sei stato molto in te». Noya parlava e dava tempo ad Asahi di pensare, ma contemporaneamente rimpiccioliva l’entità del problema, rendendo senza saperlo il tutto più difficile «Ma adesso sono qui. Guardami: sto bene!».

Asahi avrebbe voluto ridere e stringerlo forte: era la sua àncora, il suo personale coraggio. Se quella sensazione di vuoto non fosse stata tanto pesante nel suo cuore, quelle poche parole sarebbero bastate a farlo tornare sui suoi passi, a ricordargli che con Noya poteva superare tutto. Ma non fu così – e l’Asso prese la peggiore delle decisioni.

«Suga si sbaglia. Non si è mai trattato di paura».

Yuu lo guardò sorpreso: aveva pensato di mettere da parte la rabbia ed il dolore che stava provando, di comprendere e parlarne, di andare avanti. Aveva sbagliato comunque?

«Non ho avuto paura. In realtà, non ho sentito proprio nulla».

Ad Asahi venne fuori tanto bene quella bugia che fu impossibile tirarla indietro. Non seppe come, ma mentire fu estremamente facile, come cacciare in fuori l’aria, forse perché per un attimo ebbe la sensazione di riuscire a mentire anche a se stesso, nascondendosi dietro qualcosa di molto più facile. Perché, paradossalmente, era molto più facile dire qualcosa del genere che spiegare i propri dubbi. I legami si affievolivano, i legami potevano spezzarsi. Era più facile che confessare di avere paura perché la loro connessione, invece, era troppo forte. Forte da mandarlo nel panico più totale.

«…Cosa? Cosa intendi? Come può essere…?». Noya però non capiva: come poteva essere possibile? Non lo aveva sentito? Non s’era preoccupato? Ma il loro legame, la loro connessione… Asahi era letteralmente l’unica persona su cui Yuu avrebbe sempre potuto contare, quella di cui sentiva di non poter fare a meno… Che cosa significava questo?

«Mi dispiace. Io non avevo idea di come dirtelo – è stato… è stato Suga a chiamarmi quando è successo: credeva che stessi troppo male per muovermi ed invece… io non ti ho sentito, Yuu. C’è qualcosa che non va, il nostro legame non è così forte come pensavamo… forse… forse non lo è mai stato».

A Noya parve improvvisamente girare la testa. Ad Asahi, invece, mancava l’aria. Che cosa stava facendo? Ingigantiva quella bugia ad ogni parola che aggiungeva, spinto dalla forza della disperazione. Non credeva in nulla di ciò che stava dicendo e allo stesso tempo non riusciva a smettere: aveva dato inizio a qualcosa che ora pareva alimentarsi da sé, spinto dall’incontrollabile capacità di fare la cosa più sbagliata nel momento più sbagliato. Asahi si rendeva a malapena conto che quella bugia stava distruggendo entrambi.

«Ma i colori…», ebbe la forza di sussurrare il Libero – sentiva il bisogno di sedersi, quasi come se le gambe che lo avevano retto per tante e faticose partite ora avessero decido di abbandonarlo senza apparente motivo.

«Ci siamo illusi che bastassero, ma Yuu, i colori vanno e vengono… spariscono… forse non è mai stato destino, forse non era con noi due che doveva succedere». _Forse non ti merito, forse starai meglio senza di me, più al sicuro, più tranquillo, più te stesso._

Noya restò a pensarci per qualche istante portandosi la mano al petto e stringendo la maglietta. Era questo allora? Il dolore che sentiva da quando s’era svegliato e che aveva attribuito alla lontananza di Asahi era questo in realtà? Il loro legame che cedeva, che nel momento fondamentale si rivelava insufficiente…? Non erano abbastanza uniti da sentirsi, i loro colori non bruciavano con tutta l’intensità che era loro possibile, le loro anime non erano davvero sulla stessa lunghezza. E lui per tutto questo s’era illuso di averlo trovato il proprio _compagno_ e che fosse Asahi. Il _suo_ Asahi…

L’Asso vedeva il dolore, la delusione, lo sconforto dipinti sul volto della sola persona di cui gli importava più che di se stesso e l’idea di essere la causa di tutto quello lo faceva sentire male. Cercava di ripetersi che era per il suo bene, per evitargli qualcosa di gran lunga peggiore, per liberarlo da un _compagno_ che aveva paura, che prima o poi gli avrebbe fatto del male e non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato, ma il loro legame pareva ferito da ogni parola e faceva dannatamente male – era forte: tutte le bugie sulla sua debolezza parevano averlo reso, per ripicca, ancora più forte, perché entrambi sentissero il male che Asahi stava facendo loro.

«Yuu, ascolta, io…». Eccolo, il primo momento di esitazione. Asahi non voleva far loro del male. Non volontariamente.

«Va tutto bene». Noya si accorse appena che una lacrima era rovinata giù, lungo la guancia, andandosi a perdere tra le pieghe del collo «Devi solo… dammi solo del tempo per capire che ci stiamo lasciando, che mi stai lasciando».

«Io non ti sto-». Oh. Come poteva essere che, pur non sapendo, Yuu avesse centrato il punto della situazione? Perché Asahi la verità la sapeva: lui lo stava lasciando. E in modo subdolo e meschino, con l’inganno. Eppure, Noya riusciva a dire le cose giuste, a ferirlo e punirlo per quella tortura.

«Certo che sì. Perché ti direi di provarci comunque, ti direi di guardare Kageyama ed Hinata, prendere esempio da loro, da come abbiano _scelto_ di stare insieme, nonostante tutto, perché si sono trovati al di là di ciò che aveva deciso il loro legame, ma se tu volessi davvero farlo, _crederci_ , avresti cominciato in questo modo la conversazione, invece di dirmi soltanto che non mi hai sentito. È ovvio che non ci credi, che non vuoi provarci. E ho mentito, non va bene, non va per nulla bene».

Noya cercò di non alzare la voce, ma questa saliva su fino ai toni più alti, ispirata dalla rabbia e dal dolore che fino ad allora aveva contenuto nel petto. Perché al di là di tutto, Asahi aveva aspettato che fosse lui a cercare il dialogo, dopo giorni senza farsi sentire, e aveva rinunciato a tutto, stava rinunciando a tutto senza neanche lottare per loro. Che senso aveva, per lui, volerlo fare, se il suo _compagno_ non era disposto a tanto?

Asahi avrebbe voluto piangere. Quanto era stato stupido per non rendersi conto che Yuu non avrebbe mai accettato una simile situazione, vera o inventata che fosse, senza combattere? Come aveva anche solo potuto pensare che ci sarebbe sceso a patti senza rispondere, contrattaccare, difendere quello che avevano? Sentiva le sue forze venire meno e con esse crollare le mura che aveva innalzato intorno a sé per permettersi di scappare.

Ma come cadevano le sue mura, anche le forze di Noya si disperdevano e questo lo salvò. Il ragazzo gli voltò le spalle, facendo qualche passo verso la porta della stanza – non aveva più senso restare.

«Asahi…?». Si fermò sulla soglia.

_Ecco_ , pensò l’Asso, _se parla ora, se torna sui suoi passi ed insiste, sono finito._ Non ce l’avrebbe fatta a reggere ancora tutto quel dolore, tutte quelle bugie dette con troppa leggerezza e l’espressione distrutta, tradita sul volto di Noya. Se gli avesse chiesto di non allontanarlo, di non allontanarsi, di restare, lui lo avrebbe fatto. Dopotutto, si rese conto in quel preciso istante, al di là del dolore e dei dubbi, della disperazione e dell’annientamento che aveva provato, era Yuu che voleva.

«Suga ha bisogno di te. Senza Daichi, ora sei il solo che possa davvero stargli accanto. Non lasciare anche lui». Noya non si voltò, poi sparì oltre la porta, lungo le scale.

 

Erano passate da poco le nove quando Koushi sentì bussare alla sua porta; la madre si affacciò con cautela, premurandosi di non fare rumore nel caso stesse già dormendo, poiché non lo aveva sentito rispondere: lo trovò steso sul letto, gli occhi chiusi, il viso gettato di lato, stanco. Lo osservò con un po’ di apprensione – gli pareva di non vederlo sereno da anni, nonostante in realtà fossero solo pochi giorni – e stava per uscire, quando il ragazzo la chiamò.

«Non volevo svegliarti, mi dispiace».

«Non dormivo». _Non dormo da così tanto tempo, mamma…_ «È successo qualcosa?».

La donna parve pensarci su prima di rispondere.

«C’è un tuo compagno di squadra alla porta, ma se vuoi posso dirgli che dormi e mandarlo via». Suga sorrise appena, con stanca dolcezza.

«È Noya? Gli avevo detto che non doveva preoccuparsi…».

«No, in realtà si tratta di Azumane».

Koushi rimase per qualche istante interdetto, senza sapere che cosa rispondere: Asahi era lì? Voleva vederlo o forse parlagli? Pensò che non sapeva se era in grado di reggere un nuovo confronto, ma allo stesso tempo aveva davvero voglia di stare con lui, perché in quei giorni gli era mancato davvero tanto. Ad ogni modo, prima ancora di poter decidere, fu proprio la voce dell’Asso a sorprenderlo.

«Mi-mi dispiace… so quanto sia maleducato venire su senza permesso ma… Ho davvero bisogno di stare un po’ con te, _Koushi_ ».

Suga non sarebbe mai riuscito a dire di no a quella richiesta: Asahi era uno dei suoi migliori amici, dopotutto, e il dolore che provava poteva leggerlo, uguale, nei suoi occhi bassi, nel modo in cui si torturava le mani o nel lieve pallore del suo viso. S’erano allontanati, si rese conto, in un momento in cui avrebbero potuto farsi forza a vicenda e anche se in ritardo, Koushi non chiedeva altro. La delusione per averlo visto andare via non contava più niente ora che lo aveva di nuovo di fronte.

«Mamma, lascia che Asahi stia qui, va bene?», chiese con gentilezza, facendo qualche passo verso il ragazzo «Abbiamo molte cose da dirci».

In realtà, per i primi momenti rimasero in silenzio, Suga seduto sul proprio letto ed Asahi sulla sedia della scrivania: il primo non sapeva da dove cominciare per mandare avanti la conversazione, il secondo non aveva alcuna intenzione – né voglia – di confessare all’altro quello che aveva fatto, perché parlarne con Suga, tirare tutto fuori, avrebbe smontato ogni cosa, lo avrebbe reso debole e distrutto tutta la sua stessa messinscena.

«Daichi non ricorda». Koushi aveva rinunciato ad organizzare i suoi pensieri o ad aspettare che lo facesse l’Asso. «Non ricorda di essere al terzo anno con noi, non ricorda la sua squadra di pallavolo, non ricorda che la prima volta che ci siamo baciati c’era la neve e che io ero tanto sorpreso da aver quasi preso uno scivolone. Non c’è nulla di lui – mi guarda e non sa chi sono. Brilla e non sa chi sono».

Asahi lo guardò senza sapere come si facesse a parlare. Si sentiva così male con se stesso da aver voglia di vomitare: Suga soffriva per il suo compagno, si aggrappava a quel dolore perché lo voleva, voleva stare con Daichi con tutto se stesso – mentre lui aveva deliberatamente allontanato Noya…

«Non può dimenticarti». Parlò sinceramente – fu strano tornare ad essere se stesso, non dover fingere «Potrà non ricordare in questo momento, ma non può dimenticare per sempre, non te, Suga». Gli sorrise e fece male, perché sapeva che quelle parole valevano anche per se stesso, perché Noya avrebbe potuto non salutarlo mai più, odiarlo per sempre e lui non avrebbe mai dimenticato tutto il bene, l’amore che provava per lui, il motivo per cui lo aveva lasciato andare. Si sarebbe aggrappato a quello, alla sua felicità per superare il proprio dolore. Perché, ne era certo, Yuu sarebbe stato di nuovo felice.

«Resteresti con me, stanotte?».

«Posso restare con te, stanotte?».

Avevano parlato insieme e risero entrambi: per un secondo parve loro di essere tornati quelli di prima, prima dell’incidente, prima che Asahi si allontanasse, prima che Suga si sentisse tanto solo.

«Mi spiace di non esserti stato accanto», si scusò l’Asso, senza riuscire a guardarlo negli occhi, mentre l’altro gli faceva segno di venire con lui sul letto.

«Quando vorrai parlarne, voglio che tu sappia che sono qui. E che non ti giudicherò».

Asahi era certo che, invece, se gli avesse davvero raccontato tutto, Suga gli avrebbe fatto una bella lavata di capo – e se la sarebbe meritata tutta, perché nella situazione in cui era l’alzatore, mai avrebbe potuto capire che cosa aveva provato. Eppure quelle parole gli avevano portato un conforto che non s’aspettava. S’accucciò accanto a lui e nonostante fosse il più alto dei due, Koushi gli dava sicurezza col calore del proprio corpo, un calore che ad Asahi mancava tantissimo.

«In un certo senso, ho chiarito con Noya. Ma grazie».

Suga non fece altre domande, non insistette, ma fece passare una mano lungo il volto dell’amico, in una carezza che fece sorridere entrambi. Asahi si accucciò, su di un fianco, contro il profilo del corpo di Suga, che, supino, tirò a sé una delle sue braccia sul proprio addome. Cercavano la pace, provavano a trovarla nella loro amicizia.

«Staremo bene», sussurrò l’alzatore, chiudendo gli occhi.

Asahi si lasciò cullare da quella bugia.

 

Nello stesso momento, Iwaizumi sussurrava ad Oikawa che, nonostante il pomeriggio con Tobio, gli era mancato molto e Kageyama tirava a sé Hinata in un tenero bacio.

 

***

 

Col passare dei giorni, tutti si resero conto che “stare bene” era un concetto davvero troppo vago e che in esso poteva entrare tranquillamente una casistica così ampia da perdere velocemente il suo reale significato. Di certo, infatti, nessuno avrebbe potuto negare che la squadra stesse bene: aveva ripreso ad allenarsi con una certa regolarità e pareva aver addirittura ritrovato la carica giusta per essere competitiva.

Suga stava bene, mentre con Ennoshita gestiva la squadra e preparava schemi e formazioni col coach Ukai; Asahi stava bene e anzi pareva ancora più concentrato nel suo ruolo di Asso. Noya stava a bordo campo: osservava la squadra e nella sua mente si muoveva come se fosse in partita - il braccio rotto non pareva disturbarlo troppo ed aveva rassicurato tutti con un caldo sorriso che sarebbe tornato presto in forma.

Infine c'era Daichi. Era stato dimesso ed aveva preso da subito a frequentare le lezioni con la speranza che tornare a fare le cose più quotidiane lo avrebbe aiutato a ricordare. Dopotutto, stava fisicamente bene e non c’era alcun motivo per costringersi ad un isolamento più grande di quello in cui era già precipitato. Diversi ragazzi della squadra erano stati da lui, sia in ospedale che a casa, e lo avevano aiutato nel suo reinserimento a scuola: a quanto pareva, era molto amato dai suoi compagni – addirittura, aveva scoperto di essere il capitano del club di pallavolo!

Nonostante questo, Daichi continuava ad avere solo sensazione confuse a riguardo e sebbene il calore che sentiva non gli dispiacesse affatto, non aveva confessato a nessuno di avere sempre più paura di deludere le aspettative di tutti. Da Suga aveva tenuto maggiormente le distanze e dal giorno in cui lo aveva incontrato per la prima volta in ospedale, non s’erano più rivolti la parola: davanti ai suoi occhi brillava più di qualunque altra cosa e il ragazzo non aveva la minima idea di cosa significasse. Aveva solo la sensazione che Koushifosse quello che avrebbe deluso più profondamente se non fosse tornato ad essere chi si aspettavano che lui fosse.

Si era dato del tempo prima di presentarsi al club di pallavolo, qualche giorno per cercare un po’ pace dentro, stemperare il tormento, la voragine che pareva circondarlo ed inghiottirlo e magari recuperare frammenti della sua vita passata così da potersi presentare con qualcosa in più, qualcosa da offrire in cambio dell’attesa per il ritorno del loro capitano. Quando, però, non era successo nulla, s’era semplicemente buttato.

I ragazzi – se l’aspettava – lo avevano accolto con sorrisi ed entusiasmo, gli avevano dato pacche sulla spalla e strette di mano: per qualche istante Daichi era stato ciecamente convinto di averlo trovato, il suo posto, la sua pace. Di avere un punto da cui partire, che non fossero necessariamente i ricordi. Poi le aspettative avevano distrutto ogni cosa. Perché ovviamente dal capitano ci si aspettava quanto prima almeno la presenza in campo, mentre il ragazzo guardava la palla senza sapere come muoversi – di tanto in tanto un certo istinto pareva scuoterlo, ma erano molte di più le volte in cui stava fermo per paura di sbagliare.

Ed era irritante, frustrante, perché Daichi in cuor suo sapeva di non essere quel tipo di persona; sapeva con certezza, anzi, di essere sicuro di sé, eppure non poteva fare a meno di temere che se ci avesse provato la mente non sarebbe riuscita a seguire l’istinto, che il corpo lo avrebbe tradito in qualche modo, che deludendo i suoi compagni anche quel briciolo di pace che stava faticosamente accumulando sarebbe stata spazzata via.

Per questo preferiva stare a bordo campo e guardare, studiare quelli che dicevano di essere i suoi compagni e che per lui erano solo degli sconosciuti. Restava seduto in panchina, un po’ distante dal coach Ukai e dal professor Takeda, in silenzio. Di tanto in tanto, gli occhi cadevano su Suga, sul modo in cui gestiva la palla in quella partita, sul coinvolgimento che lo trascinava e la serietà che mostrava, il volto appena bagnato dal sudore dello sforzo.

«Suga!». Asahi chiamò la palla con una sicurezza che sorprese un po’ tutti – certo, restava sempre l’Asso e tuttavia, soprattutto all’alzatore, la sua parve una consapevolezza del tutto nuova e piuttosto forte. Asahi non era mai stato concentrato in questo modo sul suo gioco. Fece punto senza alcuna difficoltà, superando il muro di Kageyama e Tsukishima in modo fin troppo facile. Suga sospirò soddisfatto e il gioco riprese con una certa sobrietà.

«Era una buona azione», si lasciò scappare Daichi, attento come sempre al gioco «Sono così concentrati su quello che fanno da non concedersi neanche un istante di compiacimento».

Ukai lo guardò, colpito da quelle parole come da un’improvvisa luce: sì, erano stati bravi e Daichi, nonostante tutto, poteva sentirlo a pelle. Ma si sbagliava: la Karasuno era abituata ad esultare, era composta da ragazzi che avevano lavorato tantissimo per arrivare al punto in cui erano e che erano felici e fieri di ogni piccolo miglioramento, di qualunque obiettivo raggiunto. Quelle partite di allentamento, di solito, erano molto più rumorose di così.

Stava bene, la squadra. E in quella definizione classica e tanto ampia rientrava la perdita di una brillantezza che era loro propria. No, _la Karasuno non stava affatto bene._

La squadra era partita di notte per arrivare nella prima mattinata, pronta a giocare in quei due giorni di allenamento proposti dalla Nekoma. Quel primo breve campo d’allenamento sarebbe stato un assaggio di ciò che li avrebbe impegnati a breve per un’intera settimana, con le altre squadre della _Fukurodani_ _Accademy Group_ , e tutti speravano che in qualche modo potesse essere produttivo: coincideva, probabilmente, col momento in cui la Karasuno era meno concentrata in assoluto. Questa era la più grande preoccupazione del coach Ukai: non poteva fare nulla per i problemi personali che quei ragazzi stavano affrontando, ma avrebbe provato qualunque cosa per tenerli con la testa nel gioco e far sì che quelle settimane portassero i frutti sperati.

«Crede che siano in grado di affrontare questo doppio allenamento?».

Ukai non si era reso conto di quanto il professore fosse preoccupato: il tono della sua voce era tirato, quasi stridulo. Tolse per qualche istante gli occhi dalla strada e intravide la sua espressione seria, terribilmente innaturale sul quel viso solitamente tanto dolce.

«Credo possa fare loro bene – avere la mente fissa su qualcosa, scaricare in questo modo lo stress e la tensione… magari potrebbe persino aiutarli». Ukai si scoprì più ottimista di quanto credesse di essere – forse lo aveva detto solo per tranquillizzare il professore: c’era qualcosa di troppo sbagliato nel non vederlo sorridere.

Takeda s’era voltato ad osservare i ragazzi: qualcuno dormiva già, qualcuno guardava la notte fuori dal finestrino; sperava ci fosse un modo per far tornare la loro brillantezza, un modo per riportare a galla il loro genuino entusiasmo. Avrebbe voluto essere loro d’aiuto, consigliarli o semplicemente ascoltarli in caso avessero bisogno di qualcuno con cui parlare, sfogarsi. Aveva sempre pensato che tutta questa faccenda dei _compagni_ non sarebbe dovuta accadere ad un’età tanto giovane, quando tutto era ancora così incerto, inclusi i sentimenti; invece, accadeva sempre più spesso e sempre prima, quasi ci tenesse a mostrare l’imperfezione in un sistema in teoria tanto perfetto.

Il professore sospirò: aveva idea che quei campi d’allenamento sarebbero stati più di una semplice sessione di preparazione alle qualificazioni del Torneo primaverile. Dopotutto, ci sperava.

Suga, quasi in fondo al pullman, si faceva pigramente distrarre dallo scorrere veloce delle luci dei lampioni sulla strada, senza prestare davvero attenzione a nulla: non sapeva a cosa pensare e anzi, come mai prima nella sua vita, si sentiva estremamente nervoso riguardo ai giorni che avrebbe passato con la squadra – con Daichi. Fino a quel momento erano stati dolorosamente bravi a d evitare anche solo che i loro occhi si incontrassero: cosa sarebbe successo ora che erano costretti a stare tanto tempo a contatto? Si sarebbero continuati a schivare, come un tiro troppo lungo o un pugno dritto al viso, fingendo di non sapere che cosa li univa? Koushi avrebbe semplicemente abbracciato lo stesso inconsapevole oblio in cui era scivolato Daichi, ignorando il dolore che, comunque, provava? Il suo legame continuava a fare male, una sofferenza sottile e malinconica, una triste e costante presenza che gli ricordava ciò che aveva perso, ciò che stava continuando a perdere minuto dopo minuto.

L’alzatore si voltò verso Noya, seduto al suo fianco – lui aveva lo sguardo perso lungo la forma del sedile che aveva di fronte e la luce del pullman lo illuminava a tratti, gettando strane ombre sul suo viso appena tirato. Lo spiò finché il Libero non si rese conto di avere i suoi occhi addosso e ricambiò il suo sguardo; rimasero semplicemente a studiarsi per qualche istante, senza imbarazzo e consapevoli del tormento altrui, finché il libero non sospirò sorridendo.

«Non devi essere preoccupato per me, Suga», lo rassicurò «Mi sto riprendendo». Aveva fatto in modo di togliere il gesso proprio quella mattina, giusto in tempo per il Campo ed ora il braccio era tenuto fermo da un tutore. «Tornerò a giocare in men che non si dica, vedrai! Per le qualificazioni del Torneo Primaverile sarò in perfetta forma!».

Suga lo guardò con un abbozzo di sorriso, troppo debole, troppo incerto. Il buio lo aiutò ad esporsi – tutta la bontà e la gentilezza, tutta la premura che aveva per i suoi compagni rendevano ancora più difficile per lui cambiare il ruolo che aveva preso su di sé, spostarsi dall’altro lato, chiedere ed avere bisogno di aiuto.

«Non so davvero come tu faccia… Io… Io non so per quanto ancora riuscirò a reggere tutto questo… Gli allenamenti, Daichi… Il legame… fa sempre più male ogni volta che sento il suo sguardo su di me e mi sforzo di non ricambiarlo, ogni volta che lui non sa chi sono. Mi sento come sospeso, in attesa di svegliarmi da questo incubo».

Noya distolse lo sguardo: capiva, capiva bene quello che Suga intendeva dire: per lui era esattamente la stessa cosa – il dolore, la solitudine… faticava a concentrarsi ed era ancora peggio dal momento che non poteva neanche sfogarsi attraverso la pallavolo. Asahi lo trattava come un estraneo con cui essere gentile senza esporsi, restando formale e con una freddezza che uccideva il libero lentamente, ma a cui non poteva opporsi in alcun modo.

«Credo che dovresti parlargli», stava continuando intanto Suga, «Sai com’è fatto Asahi: si spaventa con poco, è così insicuro di sé, ma non vale la pena allontanarvi tanto per questo… Ha sofferto molto quando ha _sentito_ l’incidente e quel tipo di dolore non ha nulla a che vedere con ciò che stiamo provando noi ora: è come sentirsi strappare la vita da dosso, ti annienta, ti senti completamente impotente ed inutile. Immagino sia quella la sensazione che resta quando il tuo _compagno_ …».

Yuu aveva smetto di ascoltare l’alzatore. S’era fermato ad una delle prime frasi che aveva detto e non era stato in grado di sentire oltre le sue parole. Asahi era stato male? Male per lui, male per il legame che li univa? Ma allora-

«Ne sei sicuro?!», lo interruppe: c’era urgenza nella sua voce, mentre gli teneva il braccio con una stretta forte della mano.

«Si-sicuro? Di cosa?». Suga lo guardava senza capire.

«Del fatto che Asahi sia stato male».

«C-certo che ne sono sicuro! Quando sono arrivato, era già seduto nel corridoio di attesa: aveva _sentito_ il tuo incidente e i suoi genitori lo avevano accompagnato di corsa in ospedale. Era pallido, sudava freddo e tremava tutto mentre si ripeteva che le cose sarebbero andate bene, che tu non potevi essere… Poi è semplicemente rimasto in silenzio per tutto il tempo che i medici hanno tenuto te e Daichi in sala operatoria. Quando gli ho parlato era come se non fosse davvero lì con me e se n’è andato solo dopo aver saputo che saresti stato bene».

Noya non riusciva a credere alle parole di Suga. Che cosa significava tutto quello? Asahi gli aveva chiaramente detto di non aver sentito nulla, anzi era stato proprio quello il motivo per cui s’erano lasciati, per cui lui aveva ceduto… Possibile che gli avesse mentito, che avesse usato una scusa simile solo per allontanarlo? E per quale motivo, poi? Paura? Paura di perderlo? Non lo aveva perso comunque in quel modo, non s’erano persi comunque? Anzi, era stato peggio: Asahi lo aveva lasciato andare, aveva volontariamente rinunciato a lui – lo aveva lasciato indietro.

«Noya, che succede? Qualcosa non va? Ho detto qualcosa che-».

«No», lo bloccò il Libero – sorrideva di un sorriso isterico e Suga vide i suoi occhi brillare di lacrime. Sapeva di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, di aver detto qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto lasciarsi scappare, ma non sapeva cosa e come porvi rimedio.

Si sporse verso di lui, prendendogli il braccio e ricambiando il quel modo la stretta con cui l’altro ancora lo teneva. Yuu era pallido, tremava quasi, qualche lacrima era scesa sul viso – era questo il valore che aveva per il suo _compagno_? Qualcuno da tenere vicino ed allontanare a proprio piacimento e al primo spavento? Era tanto debole per lui, tanto insignificante da non meritare la verità? Noya piangeva, ma il dolore del suo legame s’era trasformato in una rabbia cieca, in un ringhio istintivo che nasceva dal profondo delle viscere, montava come la marea: aveva voglia di gridare tutto il rancore e la follia che sentiva dentro, prendere a pugni tutto ciò che gli si parava davanti. Asahi lo aveva tradito e lui non aveva meritato nulla di più di una bugia.

« _Yuu_ , mi sto davvero spaventando».

Le ultime parole di Suga, il suo tono, fecero sì che il ragazzo prendesse nuovamente contatto con la realtà che lo circondava. Mise a fuoco l’amico e cercò di calmarsi: Sugawara non aveva colpe e anzi avrebbe dovuto ringraziarlo perché gli aveva aperto gli occhi. Ora Noya bruciava di una fiamma che Asahi aveva rischiato – cercato? – di spegnere e che lui avrebbe, invece, conservato e protetto. E gliel’avrebbe mostrato di nuovo, quel fuoco. Lo avrebbe bruciato nelle sue fiamme.

Fece un profondo respiro e trattenne tutto quello che ancora lo agitava; si asciugò le lacrime che ancora gli bagnavano il viso e si poggiò contro lo schienale del sediolino, improvvisamente calmo, della calma che segue una decisione. Ora sapeva che cosa fare.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed ecco anche la seconda parte! Spero che il tutto stia continuando a piacervi e ringrazio coloro che in un modo o nell’altro hanno lasciato un segno al loro passaggio!
> 
> Probabilmente entro la fine della settimana sarà online anche l’ultima parte, quindi a prestissimo~
> 
>  
> 
> Alch.


	3. Parte 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte: 3/3 (sebbene la storia nasca e si sviluppi come unica e sia divisa solo per comodità).
> 
> Avvertimento: Soulmates!AU in cui si vedono i colori per la prima volta quando si trova il proprio compagno. | Angst | Molto angst | Sebbene siano vicende nuove, la storia nel suo continuum e contesto è legata alla prima soulmate di questa raccolta, che può essere letta qui.
> 
> Ringraziamenti e dedica: Un immenso grazie, come sempre, alla mia Arianna che legge in anteprima, vigila, consiglia e beta tutto quello che scrivo.

Era ormai giorno, quando i ragazzi della Karasuno poterono finalmente scendere e respirare l’aria fresca che la mattinata di Tokyo regalava loro. Qualcuno prese a fare stretching per sciogliere i muscoli intorpiditi dal sonno e dalla posizione fissa, altri semplicemente si guardavano con meraviglia intorno, per la prima volta a contatto con una città tanto grande.

Suga e Noya scesero insieme, benché non avessero più proferito parola per il resto del viaggio e l’alzatore avesse anzi problemi a far partire una semplice conversazione. Si allontanò da lui quasi senza rendersene conto, avvicinandosi ad Ennoshita e Yamaguchi, gli unici insieme a Tsukishima e Tanaka che in qualche modo erano stati presi dalla situazione solo marginalmente.

«Credete che Kageyama ed Hinata se la stiano cavando con i test?», si stava chiedendo Yamaguchi «Ieri sera sembravano così dispiaciuti di non essere potuti venire con noi».

Tsukki lo guardò brevemente: che senso aveva preoccuparsi a quel modo? Era totalmente colpa loro: se si fossero impegnati di più anche a lezione, invece di consumare energie altrove, ora sarebbero lì insieme a loro – invece avevano fatto danno a loro stessi e alla squadra. Non essere a Tokyo quella mattina era il minimo.

«Erano anche abbastanza determinati a non perdere il Campo, però», sopraggiunse Ennoshita e Suga, unitosi a loro, non poté che annuire in consenso. «Sono certo che ce li troveremo qui per metà mattinata!». Poi si voltò verso Tanaka. «Siamo sicuri che riusciranno ad arrivare, piuttosto?».

Ryuu rise con fare superiore. Una parte di lui era estremamente consapevole della guida sconsiderata della sorella e davvero non invidiava il viaggio che quei due avrebbero dovuto affrontare, tuttavia era stato un ottimo _senpai_ ed era riuscito a garantire loro un modo per raggiungerli, quindi doveva andarne molto fiero.

«Sono in una botte di ferro», si vantò, incrociando le braccia al petto, in posa da eroe. «Il loro _senpai_ ha tutto sotto controllo e non appena finiranno quello stupido test potranno partire per raggiungerci!».

Conoscendolo, Ennoshita non si sentì del tutto rassicurato da quelle parole, ma sorrise, seguendo gli altri all’interno della struttura che li avrebbe ospitati per le prossime settimane. Tanaka fu l’ultimo del gruppo a dirigersi verso l’ingresso: era rimasto fermo, improvvisamente la sua spavalderia s’era arrestava – Noya, ancora vicino al pullman da cui erano scesi, pareva aver preso a parlare con Asahi. Era la prima volta in settimane che accadeva e Ryuu avrebbe davvero voluto sapere che cosa si stessero dicendo: stavano finalmente chiarendo? Avevano finalmente deciso di avvicinarsi di nuovo? Tanaka non sapeva ancora che cosa volesse dire avere un legame, ma davvero non poteva credere che quello tra Yuu ed Asahi fosse debole come l’Asso aveva invece detto.

«La squadra è dentro, dovremmo seguirli».

Asahi stava cercando con poco successo di svincolarsi da Noya, che gli si era parato di fronte non appena lo aveva visto da solo. Lo guardava in un modo che all’Asso faceva paura, con una decisione che solitamente il Libero dedicava allo scontro con gli avversari durante le partite più difficili. Non aveva mai guardato lui in quel modo, non dopo che era tornato in squadra, almeno, quando aveva ripreso il suo ruolo. L’idea di un litigio, nonostante tutto quello che era già successo tra loro, gli faceva salire un dolore lungo lo stomaco, fino al petto. Sarebbe stato meglio se Noya aveva semplicemente lasciato perdere.

«No», lo contrastò il più piccolo. «Non finché non avremo chiarito».

«Non credo ci sia qualcosa da chiarire». Asahi cominciò ad avere paura – non avrebbe retto quella bugia ancora una volta. «Ti ho spiegato come stanno le cose».

Noya si fece scappare uno sbuffo di risata, esasperato e quasi isterico. Ne aveva davvero abbastanza.

«Fin troppo bene», concordò – il tono era ironico ed Asahi sentì un brivido lungo la schiena. _Lo sapeva_.

«Non senti nulla, giusto? Non hai sentito nulla, non è così?». Yuu non avrebbe voluto gridare: credeva di essere abbastanza padrone delle proprie reazioni, ma avere il proprio _compagno_ di nuovo davanti, guardarlo mentre ancora si ostinava a mentire con così tanta facilità lo faceva stare male. E l’Asso lo sapeva – non aveva scampo: raccoglieva i frutti di ciò che aveva seminato.

«Yuu, io-»

«Tu mi hai mentito! L’incidente lo sai sentito, se stato male per quello che mi è successo! Perché… perché mi hai mentito? Ho creduto… ho creduto di non essere abbastanza, ho pensato che fosse colpa mia, che avevo rovinato tutto e non ho avuto il coraggio di dire nulla! E invece, per tutto questo tempo, sei stato tu, hai fatto tutto tu! Ha deciso che era troppo, che non ne valeva la pena stare male per me? Hai avuto paura ancora una volta? Che cosa, Asahi?».

L’Asso era senza fiato sebbene non avesse ancora detto una parola. Noya invece sembrava non riuscire a fermarsi.

«Mi hai lasciato da solo! Mi sono svegliato e non c’eri! Mi sono guardato intorno, in quella stanza bianca, cercando il tuo viso, il tuo sorriso e invece c’era solo freddo… freddo e assenza». Il Libero ce la stava mettendo tutta per non piangere, ma la sensazione che aveva provato quando s’era ripreso in ospedale, riportata a galla in quel modo, lo faceva stare male. S’era sentito solo, abbandonato a se stesso, come mai aveva pensato che avrebbe potuto essere.

«Tu-tu non hai idea di come mi sia sentito quando- Di cosa abbia provato in ospedale, mentre-».

Asahi boccheggiava, mentre cercava un modo giusto per spiegare le sue ragioni: tutto quello che aveva pensato, le motivazioni che nella sua testa aveva trovato per giungere a quella conclusione ora parevano cenere, resti bruciati dalla rabbia del suo _compagno_. Aveva sbagliato? Aveva commesso un errore? Non voleva altro che proteggerlo, togliergli il peso di se stesso e del suo fallimento… Perché avrebbe fallito, lo sapeva – era già successo e stavolta avrebbe trascinato giù con sé anche Noya…

«Hai ragione. Non ho idea di cosa si provi, ma _Dio_ se ero pronto a scoprirlo!».

Le prime lacrime premettero agli angoli degli occhi di Asahi, ma il ragazzo fu abbastanza bravo da non lasciarle scivolare giù. Doveva essere forte, dimostrare che era fermo nella sua decisione: semplicemente, non era disposto a vivere col rischio che Noya, prima o poi, provasse quello che lui aveva provato la sera dell’incidente. Ecco quanto lo amava. Tutta la sofferenza che stavano sentendo in quel momento non era nulla a confronto di ciò che Asahi aveva già sperimentato e pareva un prezzo accettabile da pagare, per Noya.

«Ho sempre pensato che, in fondo, ti facessimo torto: tu hai sempre avuto molto coraggio: il coraggio di assumere il ruolo di Asso senza averlo chiesto, il coraggio di addossarti tutta la colpa di un fallimento e poi di rialzarti – non ho mai dato nulla di tutto questo per scontato, Asahi. Ma adesso non so più chi sei e mi rendo conto che forse a sbagliare sono stato io, che sei davvero solo un codardo».

Azumane incassò il colpo chiudendo gli occhi e tremando appena: doveva aspettarselo, dopotutto – non era la verità, in un certo senso? Non era comunque paura la sua? Se fosse stato qualcun altro, avrebbe semplicemente confessato ciò che pensava, le ragioni per cui aveva deciso di allontanarlo, ma non lui, non Asahi. Per Asahi alle volte era più facile semplicemente rinunciare.

Noya, d’altro canto, non sapeva davvero che cosa volesse dire lasciar perdere. E stava lì, lo fissava aspettando che parlasse ancora, che si spiegasse. Non aveva rinunciato a lui, nonostante tutta la sua rabbia e il suo rancore non aveva rinunciato a lui; ma allo stesso tempo, non poteva semplicemente fingere che le cose gli andassero bene così come s’erano messe. Quindi lo odiava, amandolo lo odiava e lo odiava ancora di più perché lo amava.

Si guardarono, i due compagni, ancora per qualche istante – disprezzo e rassegnazione si fronteggiavano in una lotta a chi fosse più forte, a chi avesse più resistenza, finché quel contatto non si interruppe.

«Ragazzi?». Ennoshita aveva notato che stavano parlando e non avrebbe davvero voluto intromettersi, ma l’allenamento stava per avere inizio e dovevano entrare tutti. «Dobbiamo prepararci…».

Noya si mosse per primo, voltando le spalle al _compagno_.

«Yuu-». Asahi si sentì morire – fece male come non si aspettava, come non aveva fatto male la prima volta che gli aveva voltato le spalle: stavolta il Libero era consapevole di ciò che stava facendo, sceglieva e sceglieva di lasciarlo.

«Non abbiamo più nulla da dirci», lo bloccò Noya – aveva cercato quel contatto per vendicarsi del dolore che stava provando, per esporre l’Asso, smascherare la sua bugia e farlo crollare, forse anche soffrire. Che cosa aveva ottenuto, invece?

 

Tanaka aveva cercato Nishinoya ovunque dopo gli allenamenti. Non era il migliore degli oratori, soprattutto quando si trattava di cose tanto serie come i rapporti col proprio compagno, eppure aveva davvero bisogno di parlargli, capire cosa era successo – perché qualcosa era successo, di questo era sicuro. L’aveva capito dal modo in cui, da quella mattina, Yuu aveva guardato Asahi, dal modo in cui quest’ultimo aveva giocato per tutta la giornata. Se possibile, il loro rapporto era peggiorato ancora di più.

«Noya?», chiamò, entrando in un grosso sgabuzzino – ormai stava provando qualunque stanza, dal momento che non lo aveva trovato nella stanza in cui avrebbero dormito, in mensa o nelle palestre. Tuttavia, nessuno gli risposte.

Sospirò: aveva tralasciato qualche posto? Gli stava sfuggendo qualcosa?

D’istinto, pensò di tornare nello spogliatoio in cui s’erano cambiati dopo l’ultimo set. Era stato quello l’ultimo posto in cui lo aveva visto con sicurezza e a pensarci non aveva fatto caso a se fosse uscito con loro, quando Suga era andato a sistemare la palestra con Ennoshita e gli altri s’erano mossi verso la mensa.

«Nishinoya, sei qui?», chiese con cautela, entrando nella stanza ed accendendo la luce.

«Vattene», si sentì rispondere: era stato un sussurro, ma nel silenzio aveva pesato come un grido. Tanaka non pensò neanche per un istante di fare come gli era stato detto.

Fece qualche altro passo verso l’interno e finalmente lo scorse, raggruppato su se stesso in un angolo, la testa nascosta dalle braccia come a voler sparire. Sembrava estremamente indifeso, così piccolo e debole che Tanaka sentì lo stomaco stringersi e dolore e rabbia montare allo stesso modo nel suo petto.

« _Yuu_ », insistette, scivolando lungo il muro accanto a lui. «Parlami».

Noya alzò la testa a guardarlo: i suoi occhi brillavano di lacrime ed il volto era pallido come l’amico non l’aveva mai visto – era così poco lui in quella scena, pareva opaco, consumato come un disegno sbagliato dalla gomma. Il Libero si stava lasciando andare e Tanaka aveva estremamente paura.

«Ha _scelto_ di lasciarmi. Non era vero nulla, mi ha sentito e ha scelto di lasciarmi, fingendo che non fosse successo. Ed io vorrei davvero rialzarmi e fingere che non sia nulla, ma non ne sono capace, non ci riesco. Sono così debole…».

Ryuu lo prese per le spalle, in uno scatto d’ira.

«Tu non sei debole, Nishinoya Yuu! Tu sei la persona più forte che abbia mai conosciuto! Mi hai capito?! E né Azumane né nessun altro avrà il potere di convincerti del contrario! Non farti abbattere, non smettere di lottare!».

«Tu non capisci, Tanaka». Noya era stanco «Ho già perso… non ho più nulla per cui lottare…».

 

_«Certo che i due primini sono davvero fenomenali!»._

Gli allenamenti della giornata s’erano finalmente conclusi e, nonostante le diverse sconfitte, la Karasuno poteva ritenersi già abbastanza soddisfatta del modo in cui aveva giocato, soprattutto dal momento in cui, risolta la faccenda dei test, anche Hinata e Kageyama li avevano raggiunti – avevano potuto giocare al massimo e mettere in moto ingranaggi nuovi che sarebbero sicuramente tornati utili una volta sviluppati.

Suga era davvero stanco: aveva dormito poco o nulla la notte prima, durante il viaggio, e quel intero giorno di allenamento lo aveva sfiancato più di quanto credesse possibile. In più c’era l’intera squadra da tenere sott’occhio e Daichi aveva deciso proprio adesso di rivolgergli la parola – davvero non poteva essere più sfortunato di così.

Si voltò verso il capitano mentre posava gli ultimi palloni nel cesto: Daichi lo guardava dritto negli occhi, come non aveva mai osato fare nelle ultime settimane e questa cosa destabilizzava Koushi – cosa voleva, perché gli parlava ora? Non s’era reso conto di essere tanto sulla difensiva come in quel momento, mentre il suo _compagno_ si muoveva verso di lui e semplicemente avrebbe voluto essere in un altro posto, lontano, al sicuro dal dolore che, lo sapeva, ne sarebbe derivato.

Daichi invece sembrava sicuro come non lo era mai stato da quando aveva ripreso conoscenza. Si muoveva verso di lui, consapevole del fatto che fossero ormai da soli in palestra. Sapeva quello che voleva e sperava che potesse essere d’aiuto ad entrambi. Si fermò solo quando fu ad un soffio da Suga, così vicino da poter sentire il suo respiro leggermente accelerato, gli occhi appena spalancati e fissi addosso e il corpo teso ma bloccato, impossibilitato a muoversi. Così lo baciò, con quella decisione, e contro la fissa rigidità dell’altro premette le sue labbra in maniera del tutto inaspettata.

Suga si sentì mancare l’aria, come se lo avessero colpito in un punto ben preciso tra petto e stomaco, e non ci fu alcuna gioia in quel gesto, alcuna dolcezza in quelle labbra che parevano baciarlo per la prima volta. Nulla, nulla gli ricordava il suo _compagno_ , nulla in quel gesto sapeva di lui. Si allontanò  di fretta, mettendo le braccia avanti, creando uno spazio fisico tra loro che gli garantisse sicurezza.

«Che diavolo pensi di fare?!».

Daichi lo guardava sinceramente sorpreso. Ovviamente, non si aspettava necessariamente una reazione positiva, ma quell’allontanamento in qualche modo era stato troppo e lo aveva ferito, anche se in maniera del tutto illogica.

«Tu- tu non puoi. Tu-». Suga invece era sconvolto e ad ogni nuovo respiro aumentava in lui il panico ed il dolore. Anzi, non era propriamente un dolore, era un bisogno insoddisfatto, la consapevolezza che quella non fosse la cosa giusta eppure la sfiorasse senza raggiungerla davvero, come il miraggio di un’oasi nel deserto, la visione di un sogno sfumato.

«Mi dispiace. Non volevo… non volevo che reagissi in questo modo». Daichi non sapeva che cosa fare. Aveva creduto di agire per il meglio, che fosse un modo per… «Ci sto provando». La voce si ruppe in un singhiozzo che Suga non si aspettava «Ci sto provando così tanto a ricordare, _Koushi_. E ho creduto che forse in questo modo potessi recuperare qualche ricordo… Che sarebbero semplicemente tornati…».

Daichi non voleva piangere, non in quel modo, non davanti al suo _compagno_ , ma non riusciva più a trattenersi: ogni giorno gli sembrava di stare sempre peggio e più tempo passava senza ricordare nulla, più diventava grande la paura in lui che quei ricordi non sarebbero mai più tornati, che avrebbe semplicemente dovuto rassegnarsi all’idea di essere quella nuova persona, senza passato, senza consapevolezza di sé. E chi avrebbe potuto stargli accanto, ridotto com’era? Sentiva che la sua forza, la sua determinazione, tutto ciò che per istinto sentiva di essere gli era stato strappato via e non aveva idea di come recuperarlo. Era smarrito, in balia di sensazioni che non comprendeva, di un dolore folle che non sapeva come attenuare e colori a cui non riusciva a dare significato.

Suga gli si avvicinò lentamente: non l’aveva mai visto tanto indifeso ed esposto, così fragile – Daichi era sempre stato quello forte e deciso, quello che non aveva bisogno di parole per prendere posizione e a cui tutti guardavano con ammirazione; una guida per naturale inclinazione. E qualcosa di quella persona c’era ancora in lui: l’aveva visto dal modo in cui s’era avvicinato – certo, l’aveva sorpreso, forse anche un po’ spaventato, ma nella sua camminata, nel modo in cui aveva preso in mano la situazione, forse poteva vedere qualcosa del suo Daichi. Qualcosa di grezzo ed istintivo, che a primo impatto non aveva riconosciuto.

Poteva imparare a conoscere di nuovo il suo compagno? Poteva cominciare da capo con lui, partire da zero? Una mano su allungò verso il capitano, le dita sottili raccolsero una delle lacrime che stava scendendo lungo il suo viso.

«Torneranno, Daichi. Datti tempo, torneranno». Non ci credeva del tutto, Suga. Aveva paura a sperare, perché non credeva di essere tanto forte da reggere una simile delusione. Non era forte abbastanza, forse, per cominciare da capo: aveva semplicemente atteso troppo per quel legame ed ora che era legato senza alcun senso a Daichi non sapeva come andare avanti.

«E nel frattempo?». L’altro, invece, sentiva istintivamente di non poterlo perdere e che quel temporeggiare sarebbe stato rischioso.

«Non lo so».

_Non chiedermi di restare con te, non chiedermi di amare il corpo di qualcuno quando la sua anima è stata la prima cosa ad avermi catturato._

«Ho capito».

_Non ti terrei mai legato a me. Non so chi tu sia, ma sento che il ragazzo che fino ad ora ti ha amato non vorrebbe mai la tua infelicità._

 

Hinata si trovò a pensare che sarebbe stato bello se fosse riuscito semplicemente ad addormentarsi – scivolare nell’incoscienza fino al giorno dopo quando un’altra serie di partite dell’allenamento lo avrebbero nuovamente distratto. Si sentiva inquieto quella sera: non sapeva per quale motivo, ma si sentiva fuori posto, come se non stesse a suo agio nella propria pelle ed aveva l’istinto continuo di muoversi, di fare qualcosa.

Si trattava della squadra. C’era stato qualcosa di strano nel modo in cui avevano giocato, qualcosa che aveva cominciato a stridere, come uno strumento male accordato. Ma si rendeva conto che non si trattava solo di gioco: il suo disagio era dovuto solo in parte al modo in cui aveva giocato, ai pensieri che, inconsciamente, avevano cominciato a muoverlo verso nuovi obbiettivi – c’era stato dell’altro e non riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso una sensazione di profondo disagio.

La squadra non era stata unita: in tutti i set a cui lui e Kageyama avevano preso parte, la squadra s’era mossa a blocchi, come ingranaggi poco oleati. Senza Nishinoya e Daichi in difesa, il coach aveva provato un nuovo gioco spostando Tanaka in seconda linea, ma sebbene la sua ricezione fosse stata quasi sempre buona, il modo in cui aveva provato a coordinarsi con Kageyama o Sugawara era stato pessimo e ancora peggio la visualizzazione di Asahi in terzo tocco. Era sembrato per tutto il tempo distratto e sovraccaricato ed aveva mal indirizzato le sue energie finendo per sbavare moltissime volte. L’Asso, invece, era parso semplicemente distratto, non in partita, come se la sua mente fosse costantemente impegnata altrove. Suga aveva provato ad essere il collante di tutti quei piccoli disagi, aveva cercato di salvare il salvabile, ma anche così e anche con l’arrivo dei due primini, la situazione non era migliorata di molto. Ukai non aveva avuto cuore di rimproverarli e dopo aver genericamente ricordato a tutti di dare il massimo in vista delle qualificazioni, li aveva lasciati andare.

Shouyou non avrebbe mai pensato di potersi sentirsi in quel modo tra i suoi compagni. Per lui la squadra era tutto. in qualche modo era un luogo sicuro, in cui anche i problemi più grandi potevano essere risolti, mentre adesso quel calore e quella sicurezza parevano spariti del tutto, divorati da situazioni più grosse di loro – aleggiava dolore e nervosismo tra i suoi compagni e Hinata semplicemente non riusciva a sopportarlo.

Non s’accorse della piccola figura che scivolò silenziosa al suo fianco finché non fu Kenma stesso a parlare – con Shouyou, l’alzatore aveva l’istinto di farsi notare, mostrarsi.

«Sei nervoso?». Hinata sobbalzò appena, ancora perso nei suoi pensieri confusi. Nervoso non era esattamente il termine che avrebbe usato, ma annuì comunque: forse stavolta mancava a lui la voglia di socializzare. Kenma, tuttavia, aveva abbastanza familiarità con quel genere di situazioni da sapere per istinto come comportarsi – non disse nient’altro e riprese a giocare, avvicinandosi appena un po’ di più, ma facendo in modo che le loro spalle non si toccassero. Erano soli nel corridoio di quel piano, Shouyou avrebbe facilmente capito che quello era il suo modo di stargli accanto.

Con un po’ meno attenzione del solito al videogioco, Kenma si rese conto di quanto fosse facile, dopotutto, stare vicino ad Hinata: anche in una situazione simile, in cui rischiava di essere investito dai forti sentimenti dell’altro e di trovarsi profondamente a disagio, non provava l’istinto di allontanarsi e mettersi a riparo, ma anzi parte di lui avrebbe voluto essere in qualche modo l’aiuto.

«Ti sei mai trovato a disagio nella tua stessa squadra?».

Hinata sapeva che, dopotutto, non era una situazione tanto inusuale – bastava chiedere a Kageyama per avere una sentita conferma – eppure non riusciva proprio a stare tranquillo: aveva aspettato così tanto per avere dei compagni tutti suoi, a cui essere legato come membra di un solo corpo ed ora l’idea che in qualche modo tutto quello potesse finire lo mandava in panico.

Kenma scosse la testa: Kuroo l’aveva convinto a provare, a giocare, a far parte di un gruppo e da allora non aveva mai avuto motivo di pentirsene – la devozione e l’affetto con cui tutti alla Nekoma gli si rivolgevano era disarmate ma lo faceva stare bene. Non riusciva ad immaginar che cosa volesse dire non essere in sintonia con i suoi compagni.

«Non che qualcuno mi abbia fatto qualcosa di male!», si affrettò intanto a chiarire Shouyou, interpretando il silenzio dell’altro come preoccupazione o disapprovazione. «È solo che… sento che stanno cambiando delle cose ed è come se gli ingranaggi che facevano funzionare la squadra si siano in qualche modo inceppati». L’Esca si rendeva conto che, in parte, dipendeva anche da lui, che in primis in lui era in atto un cambiamento, ma a turbarlo era soprattutto la mancanza di armonia che sentiva tra i compagni.

«Ho notato una certa ostilità fra alcuno di voi: Kuroo mi ha parlato dell’incidente…».

«Sembra che le cose non vogliano saperne di tornare a com’erano prima di quell’incidente…», sospirò Hinata «Sugawara e il capitano, Noshinoya ed Azumane…».

«C’entra il legame?». Kenma avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo da subito: dopotutto, aveva visto quanto scompiglio aveva creato, agli inizi, tra Yaku e Lev e tutta la Nekoma.

Stavolta fu Shouyou ad annuire appena e per la prima volta da quando avevano preso a parlare spostò gli occhi dal pezzo di cielo stellato che si poteva vedere dalla finestra per guardare l’alzatore che aveva affianco.

«L’incidente sta mettendo alla prova un po’ tutti i legami… e le cose non vanno così bene».

Kenma non ne sapeva molto a riguardo: non aveva ancora provato nulla di simile e a dirla tutta non ne sentiva poi così tanto il bisogno, ma poteva immaginare quanto potesse essere destabilizzante una simile connessione se le cose diventavano serie.

«Non credo ci sia molto che tu possa fare, sai? Immagino che, a prescindere da come vada, sia un problema che solo i diretti interessati possono risolvere…». Non era noncuranza, era semplicemente la realtà dei fatti.

Hinata sospirò, poggiando la testa sulle braccia incrociate sul davanzale di marmo della finestra. Sapeva che Kenma aveva ragione. Improvvisamente, pensò a Kageyama – era uscito dalla stanza in cui la Karasuno avrebbe dormito lasciandolo solo; non poté trattenersi dal chiedersi che cosa stesse facendo e in quel generale fastidio, in quella generica irrequietezza e tristezza pensò ch forse non s’era accorto della sua assenza, che forse neanche gli importava davvero: dopotutto, loro non potevano essere in crisi perché non erano legati…

Gli occhi di Kenma studiarono la figura spenta di Hinata: che cosa doveva fare? Gli sorrise – ed era così raro un sorriso di Kenma, Shouyou lo sapeva, che quando l’Esca lo vide non poté fare a meno di provare a ricambiare il gesto. Perché si tormentava tanto, quando lui e Tobio non avevano fatto altro che rassicurarsi? Aveva idea che la loro incompletezza risuonasse della tristezza altrui per un’affinità intima e avrebbe davvero voluto imparare a spezzare quell’eco, a liberarsi di quel tormento.

_«Voglio solo sapere per quale motivo l’hai fatto! Perché l’hai ferito in questo modo! Credevo lo_ amassi _!»._

Una voce, d’improvviso, ruppe il silenzio in cui due ragazzi erano caduti. Hinata sobbalzò, affacciandosi dalla finestra e sperando di scorgere il punto da cui era provenuto il suono – aveva riconosciuto a chi appartenevano quelle parole ed era consapevole di come sarebbe andata a finire quella situazione. Tuttavia, non vide nessuno.

«Deve essere dall’altra parte del palazzo, dove sono le palestre», suggerì Kenma, staccando gli occhi dal display luminoso.

Hinata scattò lungo il corridoio seguendo quelle indicazioni e dopo qualche istante l’alzatore lo seguì, sebbene non con la stessa velocità: la piccola Esca della Karasuno aveva davvero lo strano potere di spingere Kenma al di là della sua solita routine. Ad ogni modo, la preoccupazione di Shouyou era più che giustificata, perché a gridare era stato Takana e la supposizione di Kenma era stata corretta: il ragazzo aveva bloccato Asahi a pochi passi dall’ingresso di una delle palestre e non pareva minimamente intenzionato a lasciando andare, per quanto il più grande stesse provando a svincolarsi in tutti i modi da quel contatto diretto.

«Tanaka, per favore-». Si sentiva così stanco, Asahi.

«Cosa?! Per favore, _cosa_?! Non me ne starò qui a fare nulla mentre tu ti diverti a distruggere in questo modo _Yuu_!».

«Distrug-». No, no, no! Non era quello che aveva fatto! «Io non ho fatto nulla del genere! Tu non hai idea di cosa stai dicendo!». Era proprio l’opposto: tutto quello che aveva fatto era stato per proteggerlo, perché in futuro non si trovasse nella situazione di…

«Io so quello che vedo e Noya è a pezzi per colpa tua! Non m’importa quali fossero le tue intenzioni, non puoi trattarlo in questo modo! Glielo devi! Al di là di tutto, glielo devi per le volte in cui ti è stato accanto, per le volte in cui non si è arreso e ha continuato ad avere fiducia in te! E solo perché sta troppo male per venirti a dire tutto questo di persona, non significa che tu possa fare quello che voglia di lui e passarla liscia!».

Asahi era senza fiato. Era questo quello che aveva fatto? Lo aveva maltrattato ed abbandonato, aveva fatto di lui ciò che voleva, senza tener conto dei suoi sentimenti? Cosa… che cosa aveva fatto? Che cosa stava facendo? Da quando quella era diventata la sua vita e perché aveva deciso di gettare tutto via in questo modo? Avrebbe voluto lasciarsi cadere a terra e non fare più nulla – forse senza di lui le cose sarebbero tornate a posto. Forse…

«La verità è che non l’hai mai meritato».

Tanaka parlava a ruota libera, senza essere neanche sicuro di credere ci che lasciava la sua bocca: aver trovato Nishinoya negli spogliatoi, nascosto in un angolo a piangere, rannicchiato su se stesso e tremendamente indifeso aveva scatenato in lui un moto di rabbia così grande che né la logica né il buonsenso potevano ora trattenerlo dallo sputare tutte le sentenze e le cattiverie che parevano adatte all’occasione, nella vana illusione che avrebbero potuto aiutare Yuu.

«E…e forse è meglio così, forse troverà qualcuno che meriti davvero tutto quello che Yuu ha da dare, perché lui è una persona eccezionale e tu… tu non l’hai mai capito davvero!».

L’orgoglio in Asahi gridava per essere sentito: certo che sapeva quanto Yuu fosse fantastico, certo che lo conosceva! E – _Dio, Dio! –_ se lo meritava! Lo aveva reso una persona migliore, s’erano resi persone migliori nel tempo che erano stati insieme! Ma pari all’orgoglio, cresceva nell’Asso qualcosa di nuovo, qualcosa che lo faceva star male a livello fisico. Con ancora Tanaka davanti agli occhi, Asahi vide tutto improvvisamente offuscato e poco chiaro; il campo visivo cominciò a tremare, come se qualcuno gli stesse fisicamente tirando via la terra da sotto i piedi e per il tempo in cui Hinata e Kenma li avevano raggiunti, non era più certo della natura dei colori che lo circondavano.

I legami, dopotutto, potevano anche spezzarsi.

 

La mattina seguente, la Karasuno pareva ancora più scossa, ancora meno coordinata. Nessuno, a parte Hinata e Kenma, aveva saputo della discussione tra Tanaka ed Asahi, ma tutti avvertivano che quella che era stata una vaga ostilità il giorno precedente ora si era trasformata in un’aura di astio chiaramente percepibile. Ryuu se ne stava da un lato, accanto a Noya, mentre Asahi esattamente all’opposto, lontano dal gruppo, lontano da quella palestra. Da quando s’era svegliato, quella mattina, avvertiva qualcosa di decisamente sbagliato: aveva dormito malissimo dopo le parole di Ryuu e qualcosa dentro di lui pareva essersi rotto – aveva la sensazione di essere arrivato ad un limite, di aver toccato il fondo e non sapere come riemergere. Non riusciva a capire, ancora, come fosse arrivato a quel punto, quando avesse deciso di rovinare così la sua vita, e forse anche quella di Noya. E soprattutto, non aveva idea di come andare avanti. Voleva andare avanti, poi?

Il coach parlava, spiegava gli schemi, dava loro dei consigli su come riuscire ad essere più incisivi per cogliere di sorpresa la Nekoma e vincere il set, ma l’Asso non riusciva a concentrarsi su ciò che aveva davanti: per quanto ci provasse, ogni cosa pareva sfuggire alla sua attenzione e i pensieri gli si affollavano nella mente, confusi, disarmanti, lasciandolo disorientato. Aveva l’impressione di avere le vertigini e faticava a respirare.

Quando mosse i primi passi dentro il campo, Asahi percepì chiaramente il proprio corpo stentare a fare ciò che la mente ordinava. Che cosa gli stava succedendo?

«Azumane? È tutto a posto?».

A Kageyama non era di certo sfuggita l’incertezza con cui il ragazzo pareva muoversi: Asahi avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo. Sorrise, annuendo appena, ma senza la forza di rispondere. Se n’era accorto anche qualcun altro? Suga, forse, o magari Daichi? Davvero non aveva voglia di spiegare qualcosa che anche lui faticava sempre più a capire. Sentiva gli occhi di Tanaka addosso e quella semplice consapevolezza bastava a fargli desiderare di non essere visto da nessuno: aveva avuto ragione, Ryuu, così come aveva avuto ragione Noya la mattina precedente. Forse quella era la pena per la sua colpa.

La partita si svolse con una rapidità che l’Asso non si aspettava: non riusciva a dare il cento per cento nel gioco, ma non era solo in campo e la squadra pareva avere un’aggressività diversa quella mattina, come se l’irritazione e la mancanza di grazia si sfogassero in un istinto animale che non era mai appartenuto loro e che coglieva di sorpresa gli avversari. Hinata pareva aver preso ad andare in solitaria, portando a termine delle azioni che non erano le sue solite e che mostravano una certa, nuova, consapevolezza. Tanaka schiacciava con un’aggressività che non aveva mai avuto in campo, Ennoshita e Tsukki facevano semplicemente bene il loro lavoro, così come Kageyama.

Nishinoya, come la mattina precedente, osservava il gioco da bordo campo, accanto a Daichi. Tuttavia, seguire le azioni si stava rivelando estremamente difficile stavolta: non importava che cosa facesse, l’attenzione veniva sempre, improvvisamente, dirottata sull’Asso della Karasuno. S’era accorto che i suoi movimenti erano stranamente incerti, che non faceva più passi del dovuto e non schiacciava con la solita forza; che, in sostanza, non era concentrato sul gioco. Stava male? Yuu non avrebbe davvero voluto preoccuparsi per lui: era ancora così furioso per quello che gli aveva fatto, per il dolore che stava provando a causa sua, eppure una pare di lui non poteva fare a meno di temere per quel comportamento tanto strano. Era solo il legame a parlare? Quell’attaccamento era solo dovuto al fatto che era il suo _compagno?_ Noya non avrebbe saputo dirlo – ma non poteva staccare gli occhi da lui.

L’azione era semplice, da manuale. Ennoshita aveva fatto una buona ricezione, facendo arrivare la palla a Kageyama senza alcuno sforzo. Hinata era scattato, cambiando traiettoria all’improvviso, con la sua solita velocità ed imprevedibilità, ma era stata una finta e agli ultimi istanti l’alzatore aveva servito il terzo tocco per una semplice e potente schiacciata all’Asso. Asahi era riuscito a seguire quel gioco con più lucidità di quanta se ne aspettasse – aveva pensato che forse, finalmente, la sua mente si fosse decisa a concentrarsi su quello che gli stava davanti ed aveva preso una buona rincorsa per dare alla palla la potenza che fino ad allora le sue conclusioni non avevano ancora avuto.

Poi, tutto s’era mosso a rallentatore. Ad Asahi era parso di vedere tutta la scena dall’esterno: la palla che compiva la prima metà della sua parabola e si alzava, le sue gambe che si piegavano per dare slancio al salto, il corpo che seguiva quell’azione, il braccio che si alzava… E mentre attendeva la palla, in quelle poche frazioni di secondo tutto esplose.

_«Il mio nome è Nishinoya Yuu. Sono un Libero»._

La prima volta che l’ha visto.

_«Capisco, quindi tu sei l’Asso! Farò in modo di difendere bene, così che tu possa fare quanti più punti possibile!». Arrossisce. Non ha idea del perché quel ragazzo, che lo conosce così poco, gli sia tanto devoto._

La prima volta che Noya ha creduto in lui.

_Noya_ _difende la seconda linea come se ne andasse della sua vita. È dannatamente bravo ed elegante, un corvo che spicca il volo: ricevere per il sembra facile come respirare._

La prima volta che lo ha ammirato davvero.

_«Ti va se facciamo la strada insieme? Non abitiamo troppo distanti…». Stavolta non arrossisce, è felice di quella richiesta ed annuisce con un certo trasporto. E gli batte il cuore, come mai aveva fatto prima._

La prima volta che si è reso conto che Noya era diverso. La prima volta che ha desiderato davvero essere legato a qualcuno nel modo in cui sono legati i _compagni_.

_Esplode il mondo davanti ai suoi occhi. Esplode tutto e Noya è lì, davanti a lui. Ed è bellissimo. E lo bacia, perché non ha bisogno di chiedergli se ha visto lo stesso, perché i suoi occhi glielo stanno dicendo: sono stati fortunati, si sono amati prima del legame ed ora sono uniti._

La prima volta che ha sentito davvero la felicità.

_Il freddo lo pervade, si insinua nelle ossa, gli arriva al cuore. Non ha fiato per respirare, stretto nelle sue stesse braccia, isolato, in shock. Trema e mormora cose insensate. Non ha senso pensare, non ha senso esistere. Come si continua a vivere? Può farlo? Gli è concesso? Ha paura, una paura folle. Il dolore gli provoca conati di vomito che trattiene a stento. Non sente la voce dei genitori che cercano di rassicurarlo: andrà tutto bene, stanno arrivando in ospedale, presto sarà da Noya, presto starà bene. Non sente nulla, nulla che non sia il dolore ed il pericolo e l’allarme che il legame gli pompa nelle vene: è questo il sapore della morte?_

La prima volta che ha avuto davvero paura.

_Gli volta le spalle. Va via da lui e il legame si incrina. Può sentire chiaramente quel suono, come di un ramo che si spezza e sa di aver sbagliato. Sa che è troppo tardi. Sa che non c’è redenzione. Sa che ha distrutto qualcosa di perfetto – probabilmente sa anche che era quello il suo destino. Non è mai stato bravo nella vita, non ha mai fatto davvero la cosa giusta al primo colpo._

L’ultima volta che ha sentito distintamente la presenza di Noya.

Mentre è lì, nel bel mezzo dell’azione, una sorda consapevolezza colpisce Asahi: ha smesso di sentire la presenza di Noya. Un vago alone di ciò che è stato ancora lo accarezza, ma la maggior parte della consapevolezza del suo _compagno_ s’è consumata nel dolore e nelle bugie, nella paura e nel tormento. Ha lasciato morire tutto e non se n’è davvero accorto finché non è stato troppo tardi.

D’improvviso nulla ha più senso. La concentrazione svanisce, il corpo sospeso a mezz’aria non ha più coscienza di sé e l’Asso si trova a cadere a peso morto sul campo liscio della palestra; cade senza realizzarlo, cade come cadrebbe un oggetto inanimato, per la sola forza di gravità.

Yuu mentirebbe a se stesso se dicesse di non averlo sentito. Non sa bene come, ma ne è stato improvvisamente consapevole: un secondo prima guardava il terminarsi di una semplice azione quello dopo sapeva che Asahi stava male. Era il legame o forse il suo intuito, l’amore che anche prima di essere uniti lo aveva portato all’Asso, un sentimento tutto loro, intimo, che nulla aveva a che fare con la sua legittimazione pubblica – Noya lo aveva sentito.

Nell’istante stesso in cui Asahi era crollato al suolo, il Libero s’era mosso, entrando in campo. No, la rabbia non era sparita, la delusione non s’era attenuata, il dolore non lo aveva abbandonato. Era tutto lì: ciò che aveva subìto, ciò di cui incolpava il suo _compagno_ era tutto lì, ma non gli aveva impedito di correre verso di lui, il cuore in gola, i polmoni senza fiato, la paura che correva nelle vene. Perché non aveva smesso di amarlo, perché il legame si stava consumando, ma aveva ancora vita. Perché in fondo, Yuu non sapeva arrendersi.

«Asahi! Asahi?!», lo chiamò, gettandosi a terra, prendendogli la testa tra le mani. «Asahi, svegliati, apri gli occhi! Asahi, sono qui, mi senti?». E se fosse stata la fine? Se quello fosse stato solo l’ultimo guizzo di un animale morente? Non vide Suga e Daichi inginocchiati accanto al ragazzo, pallidi in viso mentre cercavano anche loro in qualche modo di farlo rinvenire; non notò la tempestiva chiamata di soccorso di Ukai, il professor Tanaka senza fiato o Hinata che, con occhi granati e bocca aperta, si teneva alla maglietta di Kageyamaper avere un appiglio e non crollare. La sola cosa a cui il libero riusciva a pensare era che le ultime parole che aveva detto ad Asahi erano state solo di odio.

 

«Ma si sa qualcosa?».

«Nessuno sembra volerci dire nulla».

«Qualcuno ha chiamato i genitori?».

I ragazzi della Karasuno non riuscivano a star tranquilli. Si muovevano avanti e indietro lungo il corridoio dell’ospedale, in preda ad un terribile déjà-vu di cui davvero nessuno sentiva il bisogno – ma stavolta era ancora peggio, stavolta non avevano la minima idea di cosa fosse successo e quindi di cosa aspettarsi.

Nishinoya non aveva detto più nulla. Aveva tenuto la testa di Asahi, privo di sensi, in grembo finché non era arrivata un’ambulanza e poi lo aveva seguito all’interno, senza fiatare, guardando il suo volto pallido mentre i paramedici controllavano i segni vitale e prestavano il primo soccorso. Il battito del ragazzo era estremamente debole, il respiro affaticato. Quando erano arrivati, lo avevano portato direttamente in terapia intensiva, lasciando Yuu da solo, fuori, ad aspettare.

Non aveva detto più nulla – tra le mani aveva ancora la sensazione dei capelli di Asahi, lunghi e lisci. Gli era mancata quella sensazione, gli era mancato averlo così vicino e il pensiero che potesse essere l’ultima volta…

Il legame aveva preso a far male da subito. Anzi, era stato il dolore ad avvisarlo del pericolo. Ora una fitta continua al petto gli spezzava il fiato e faceva in modo che non si reggesse sulle proprie gambe – per questo, quando anche gli altri erano arrivati, s’era seduto e non s’era più mosso. Non riusciva a pensare, né a mantenere l’attenzione sulla stessa cosa per più di pochi istanti: i suoi pensieri tornavano sempre al _compagno_ e più pensava a lui più stava male e stando male non poteva non pensare a lui, in un circolo vizioso che rischiava di farlo impazzire. Era così che funzionava quindi? Si lasciavano, Asahi stava male e lui veniva di nuovo risucchiato in quella storia, nonostante il dolore, nonostante la delusione? Lo aveva lasciato davvero, poi? Gli aveva voltato le spalle e se n’era andato, ma non era mai stati sicuro che fosse la fine, che potesse davvero lasciarsi quel legame alle spalle… No, Noya probabilmente sarebbe tornato sui suoi passi: forse ci sarebbe voluto tempo e coraggio, ma si sarebbero ritrovati se anche Asahi lo avesse voluto…

«Ieri sera gli ho parlato».

Yuu non s’era accorto che Tanaka gli si era seduto accanto, preoccupato. Si voltò verso di lui, attendendo che continuasse.

«Gli ho detto che era colpa sua se stavi soffrendo, che non ti aveva mai meritato, che aveva fatto una cosa orrenda a lasciarti. Lui ha cercato di andare via ma io ho insistito… Non credevo che sarebbe stato male, io non-».

«Ero così arrabbiato con lui!», Yuu aveva gridato, in uno scoppio improvviso. «Non riuscivo a sopportare la sua vista o la sua voce, così gli ho gridato di andarsene!». Le lacrime avevano preso a scendere sul suo viso, ma a Noya non importava, non in quel momento «Ieri sera è venuto da me, voleva parlare, voleva… non lo so, starmi accanto ed io gli ho solo detto di andarsene, di sparire. Lui non ha replicato. Volevo solo essere arrabbiato con lui, volevo solo che pagasse per il dolore che ho provato a svegliarmi senza di lui, a rendermi improvvisamente conto che non ci sarebbe più stato, che aveva deciso di non esserci più per me. Volevo solo… che capisse che cosa stavo provando, che… che… È così sbagliato? Ho fatto così male ad essere arrabbiato con lui, a volermi prendere questa vendetta? Perché, perché sta succedendo tutto questo?! Io volevo solo che capisse, solo… solo ripagarlo con la stessa moneta almeno per un po’! Mi ha fatto male, mi ha fatto malissimo! Perché allora è lui quello in ospedale, perché mi sento così terribilmente in colpa?».

Noya aveva preso a piangere e parlava tra i singhiozzi. Non comprendeva come poteva essere successo, non credeva che Asahi sarebbe stato male fino a questo punto, che il mandarlo via potesse spezzare il legame… Lo aveva capito, alla fine, che di questo si era trattato: il legame aveva rischiato di spezzarsi davvero, logorato da tutto il male che si erano fatti. Lui lo aveva mandato via e questo era stato il risultato. Si sentiva in colpa, come fosse stato un mostro e allo stesso tempo quella colpa lo faceva ringhiare: aveva diritto anche lui a stare male, anche lui ad agire in modo sbagliato ed egoista! Perché se Asahi scappava non accadeva nulla, ma se era il suo turno di allontanarsi allora l’Asso crollava a terra, privo di conoscenza? Perché a lui non era concesso ferire allo stesso modo?

Yuu si ritrovò nell’abbraccio di Tanaka prima ancora di poter realizzare di averne bisogno. Di abbracci del genere, a dirla tutta, non ne avevano mai avuti tanti, eppure quel gesto pareva naturale come respirare, abituale e sicuro. Noya non ebbe paura di piangere, tra quelle braccia, perché sapeva che Ryuu non lo avrebbe mai giudicato, che il loro affetto andava ben oltre quelle apparenze, che di lui si sarebbe sempre potuto fidare.

_«Certo che sono arrabbiato! Ho tutto il diritto di sentirmi arrabbiato!»_

_«E che cosa risolveresti, arrabbiandoti così?»._

_«Nulla! Ma voglio essere arrabbiato! È un crimine forse? Voglio essere egoista ed arrabbiato, voglio avercela col mondo, voglio gridare! Perché non posso gridare, perché non posso far vedere agli altri come mi sento?!»._

_«Perché mi fai stare male!»._

_«Non posso farti stare male, Koushi, perché non ho nessun potere sulle tue emozioni: non siamo legati, noi due!»._

_«E credi di aver davvero bisogno di quello stupido legame per avere potere sulle mie emozioni?»._

Daichi fece qualche passo indietro, traballando. Cosa…? Cosa stava succedendo? Un istante prima era lì e quello dopo la testa aveva girato e quelle parole erano rimbombate come se le stesse sentendo in quel preciso momento. Ma non erano parole nuove, non del tutto. Ricordava quella sensazione, la frustrazione, la sofferenza, la rabbia che non sapeva contro chi sfogare. Ricordava, d’un tratto, Suga, i suoi occhi lucidi, i suoi sorrisi tirati, gli abbracci che usava per nascondersi dal mondo e dal male che riservava ad entrambi, sottile come tagli di carta, ma costante come lo scorrere dei minuti.

D’improvviso ricordava e quelle sensazioni, nuove e consuete ad un tempo, lo travolsero come un improvviso fiume in piena, senza lasciargli scampo. Barcollò di nuovo e più i ragazzi della Karasuno si avvicinavano a Nishinoya per stargli accanto, più lui arretrava alla ricerca di un piccolo spazio che fosse solo suo, per organizzare tutto quello che gli affollava la mente.

Aveva paura di sperare, Daichi, aveva paura anche solo ad azzardarsi a pensare che stesse succedendo davvero. Però adesso con le parole venivano anche le immagini: vide la neve, vide se stesso che passeggiava con Koushi, vide le loro mani strette l’una nell’altra. Sentì la gioia ed il tormento e tutto quello che avevano passato insieme, tutta la loro storia parve concentrarsi nella visione di quei pochi istanti.

Daichi stava ricordando.

Si allontanò sperando di non essere visto o seguito e si sedette su uno dei sediolini di plastica del corridoio. Cercò di regolare la sua respirazione, ma altri ricordi piombavano nella mente come falchi in picchiata, pronti a catturare la preda.

_«Fai attenzione, stamattina ha fatto così tanta neve che a scivolare ci vuole un attimo!»._

_Koushi_ _ride, lo prende in giro per la sua preoccupazione da padre e quasi a sfidarlo comincia a correre nonostante sia davvero tanta la neve accumulata sulla strada. Sembra felice, felice come Daichi non l’ha mai visto e in quell’attimo, mentre lo vede correre e lo sente ridere, capisce che è il momento giusto._

_Lo segue e lascia che l’amore che prova per lui faccia il resto, senza pensare, senza avere paura. Lo bacia. Un bacio semplice, appena uno sfiorarsi di labbra, giusto il tempo di sapere che sapore hanno quelle di Koushi. Il ragazzo ammutolisce, le ultime eco della sua risata che si perdono nell’aria. E Daichi ha paura di aver sbagliato tutto. Poi, Suga semplicemente rischia di scivolare per davvero e gli si aggrappa contro. Restano così, abbracciati in modo tale da non potersi guardare negli occhi e forse è meglio, dà loro coraggio._

_«Ho sbagliato?», gli chiede in un sussurro, con ancora il fiato tirato ed il cuore in gola._

_«Io davvero non ci speravo, Daichi», risponde lui e Daichi la sente la sua voce incrinata della gioia._

_Poi Koushi si mette dritto, riacquistando equilibrio sulle proprie gambe e lo guarda dritto negli occhi. Entrambi sanno che cosa significa: è un rischio e allo stesso tempo non vogliono pensarci, al diavolo il legame, si vogliono in quel momento e tanto basta._

 

_«E se non ci bastasse?»_

_«Ce lo faremo bastare, non ne abbiamo bisogno»._

_«E se poi ci capitasse di_ legarci _con qualcun altro?»_

_«Qualcuno che non sei tu, Daichi? Non esiste. Davvero, non esiste»._

_Lo bacia con passione, lo bacia perché non potrebbe avere persona migliore accanto. Daichi lo bacia perché Koushi è la sua forza._

_«Suga ti prego, lasciami parlare! Koushi!»._

_Ha sbagliato, è stato debole, per un momento ha esitato e gli ha detto che non era più sicuro di poter andare avanti. Ha sbagliato e l’ha capito dal momento stesso in cui le parole hanno lasciato la sua bocca. “Non lo so più”. Invece lo sa, lo sa eccome che è  con Suga che vuole stare. Lo sa e ci crede ancora._

_Ma Koushi è scappato via ed ora grida davanti alla porta di casa sua come un matto. Non gli importa, vuole solo che lo perdoni. Non sa dire per quanto tempo resta così, a chiamarlo, in compagnia del silenzio. Quando Suga si fa vedere, aprendo appena la porta di casa, gli pone una semplice domanda._

_«Posso fidarmi?»._

_Daichi_ _glielo giura. E lo giura ancora ed ancora. E Koushi lo perdona._

Daichi davvero non riesce a capacitarsi di come abbia potuto dimenticare tutto quello che aveva avuto con Suga. Si sente male, ora che capisce l’intensità e la profondità del rapporto che aveva con Koushi. Sente di essere venuto meno a quella promessa, di aver tradito quella fiducia, seppur involontariamente. E sa che ci sono tantissimi altri ricordi che ancora non sono tornati e ha paura perché potrebbero essere altrettante tappe importanti della loro storia, ma al contempo si tiene strette le sensazioni che sta provando, che sono un passo in più verso chi era, un passo in più verso Suga. Non aveva perso tutto, non aveva ancora gettato la spugna. Poteva ancora riprendersi ciò che aveva, tornare con lui.

 

***

 

Le sensazioni tornarono lentamente, man mano che il ragazzo riacquistava consapevolezza di sé. Prima ci fu la pesantezza del suo stesso corpo, poi il morbido su cui esso era poggiato, infine il freddo che lo avvolgeva. Asahi non aveva alcuna voglia di aprire gli occhi, scorgere ciò che gli era avanti, realizzare quello che era successo – perché qualcosa era successo, di questo era certo.

Che lo volesse o no, la realtà, tuttavia, gli concesse solo qualche altro attimo di ignoranza. Tutto lo colpì come un treno in corsa non appena sentì una presenza accanto a lui – il respiro, lento e profondo, gli avrebbe suggerito che, chiunque fosse, stesse dormendo e, tuttavia, lo sentì d’improvviso muoversi e sospirare. Ed avrebbe riconosciuto quel sospiro anche in una stanza piena di gente.

_Yuu_ _._

Asahi trasse il fiato. Come in un rullino che si avvolgeva su se stesso, le immagini e le sensazioni che aveva provato durante la partita lo travolsero, il senso di perdita lo pervase insinuandosi nelle ossa. Le mani si strinsero a pugno, tirando il lenzuolo e gli occhi del ragazzo si spalancarono mentre i polmoni cercavano aria. Dio, _Dio_ , no. Non quello. Non così, non adesso. Non-

«Asahi».

La voce di Noya, tirata e sorpresa, lo raggiunse come se provenisse da molto lontano. Il ragazzo spostò gli occhi nella sua direzione: era ancora lì, era davvero ancora lì con lui, dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto? Ed il suo legame? Lo aveva sentito chiaramente spezzarsi… possibile che Noya non se ne fosse accorto?

«Non agitarti, va tutto bene». Le sue parole erano così piena di affetto. Asahi non lo aveva mai meritato, Tanaka aveva ragione. «I dottori hanno detto che sei solo affaticato, che con un po’ di riposo tornerà tutto a posto».

Davvero? Sarebbe davvero tornato tutto a posto? Come poteva dirlo, come poteva anche solo pensare…? Oh. Gli occhi di Yuu erano rossi ed umidi, ora poteva vederlo così chiaramente… ed erano così luminosi, di quell’ambra che pareva brillare di luce propria e che lui poteva ancora distinguere tanto bene perché, in fondo, il legame non s’era mai spezzato del tutto. Noya era lì per questo, perché ci sperava ancora, perché lo aveva salvato.

«Mi dispiace così tanto, Yuu…».

Aveva tanta voglia di piangere, Asahi. Aveva tanta voglia di rannicchiarsi in un angolo e consumarsi completamente nelle lacrime, lasciarsi lavare via insieme ai suoi peccati. Yuuaveva dovuto sentire il dolore che aveva provato quando aveva rischiato di perdere tutto, aveva dovuto accorgersi della sua sofferenza anche se stava facendo di tutto per ignorarlo e lasciarselo alle spalle. Il suo più grande timore s’era realizzato. Tutto quello che aveva fatto, l’allontanarsi e il lasciarlo andare, non era servito a nulla. E come sarebbe potuto essere altrimenti? Il suo grandioso piano, si rese conto l’Asso, aveva una grossa falla – l’amore li legava ancora prima del legame e lasciarlo aveva portato la stessa sofferenza che voleva evitargli.

«Non avrei mai voluto che soffrissi in questo modo…».

«È un po’ tardi per questo, non credi?».

Noya non intendeva essere cattivo, stava ribadendo l’ovvio per provare a farlo finalmente parlare. Per provare a capire. Azumane si sentì un verme.

«Quando hai avuto l’incidente, ero in camera mia. Non ricordo precisamente che cosa stessi facendo o pensando, so solo che ad un tratto nulla aveva più senso: c’eri solo tu, il dolore, la paura di averti perso – qualunque altra cosa aveva perso di significato, me compreso. Ero completamente annichilito dal legame. Ho pensato che qualcosa di tanto bello come il trovarsi non potesse essere allo stesso tempo così terribile, che fosse sbagliato. E ho pensato che, a ruoli invertiti, non avrei mai voluto che tu provassi quello che stavo sentendo io. Eppure siamo qui, l’hai provato. Mi dispiace tanto, non avrei mai voluto che tu soffrissi in questo modo…».

Noya aveva il vago istinto di prenderlo a schiaffi, ma ricordò quanto fosse debole, di come i dottori si erano raccomandati di farlo riposare, e trattenne la sua mano.

«È per questo che sei andato via? È per questo che quando mi sono svegliato non eri con me? Perché non volevi che soffrissi? E così non credi che abbia sofferto comunque? Che cosa ti aspettavi, Asahi, che tutto sarebbe finito nel giro di pochi giorni, che avrei potuto superare la tua assenza così facilmente? È questo il valore che ti dai? È questo quello che pensi della nostra relazione?».

Non aveva gridato, le sue parole erano state lente e quasi sussurrate, le domande s’erano susseguite con una calma che solitamente Noya non aveva.

«Tutto il dolore non sarebbe stato nulla a confronto con quel sentimento di annientamento che ho provato quando sei stato male, che _tu_ hai provato ora. Ed io… io sapevo che sarebbe successo, che prima o poi avrei fatto in modo di stare male abbastanza perché tu lo sentissi e non potevo accettare l’idea che ti saresti perso in quel nulla, che il legame avrebbe tolto dal tuo corpo, dalla tua anima la forza e lo splendore che ti compongono».

«Credo che lo abbia fatto di proposito? Credo che mi sia gettato con la bicicletta sotto quella macchina?».

La domanda del Libero fece quasi girare la testa di Asahi per quanto fosse assurda.

«No, certo che no. Che cosa-».

«Allora perché per te dovrebbe essere diverso? Perché mai dovrei pensare che prima o poi _avresti fatto in modo_ di farmi stare tanto male?».

_Perché sono un disastro_ , avrebbe voluto rispondere Asahi, ma gli occhi di Yuu lo fermarono. La conosceva già quella risposta il Libero, l’aveva sempre conosciuta. Perché ad Asahi veniva fin troppo facile addossarsi la colpa, ma non era mai stato tanto forte da saperla sopportare da solo. Perché era già successo, perché già una volta quel fardello aveva rischiato di schiacciarlo e Noya sapeva che quello era un atteggiamento che non sarebbe mai riuscito a scacciare del tutto. Asahi avrebbe sempre pensato di non valere mai abbastanza, di essere sempre troppo poco; avrebbe sempre guardato gli altri con ammirazione perché avevano qualcosa che, in sé, lui non sarebbe mai riuscito a trovare. E neanche lui, neanche il suo _compagno_ sarebbe stato in grado di fargli davvero cambiare idea a proposito.

«Sai, Asahi, tu credi di aver sperimentato il dolore massimo che questo legame possa darci, perché io ho rischiato di morire. Ma la verità è che sentire quella connessione venire meno, avere la sensazione di essersi persi pur riuscendo ancora a guardarsi negli occhi è decisamente peggio. E questa è una cosa che tu _hai scelto_ di far succedere».

«E che tu non mi perdonerai mai».

Gli occhi di Noya si riempirono improvvisamente di lacrime. Lui stava cercando di dire esattamente il contrario, perché non lo lasciava finire? Le emozioni di Asahi risposero a quelle del Libero e le prime lacrime caddero sul viso del più grande anche prima delle altre.

Yuu allungò una mano ad asciugarle, cancellarle dal volto pallido e stanco di Asahi. Sfiorò quella pelle stranamente fredda, il contorno duro dello zigomo fino ad arrivare al contorno del viso e scendere poi al mento: da quanto non lo toccava a quel modo? Gli pareva di star conoscendo quel corpo da capo, con tutti i dovuti rimaneggiamenti del caso, tutto ciò che quell’esperienza aveva portato ad entrambi.

Avvicinò le sue labbra a quelle di Asahi con lentezza e le sfiorò appena, come se non sapesse bene che cosa fare, se fidarsi. Azumane lo lasciò fare, senza esporsi, senza affrettare nulla. Non si aspettava quel gesto, non si aspettava nulla di tutto quello e non sapeva se lo meritasse o meno, per cui non stava a lui decidere nulla di ciò che sarebbe accaduto. Aveva compiuto i suoi errori e stava a Noya redimerli.

«Tu non hai idea di quanto possa amarti, Azumane Asahi. E non hai idea di quanto sia legato a te. Non voglio lasciarti alle spalle, non voglio perderti. Voglio sbagliare con te, voglio soffrire. Non credo di poterne fare a meno. Me lo permetti? Mi permetti di sbagliare e soffrire?».

«Perché?».

«Perché tu faresti lo stesso. Perché se fossi io a volermene andare per paura di farti male, tu non me lo permetteresti. Mi terresti tra le tue braccia, dovessimo stare così per sempre. E questo lo so per certo».

Era vero, Asahi lo avrebbe fatto, Asahi avrebbe lottato contro il mondo intero per Yuu. Era a se stesso che non sapeva dare possibilità.

 

***

 

La Karasuno era rimasta a Tokyo un giorno in più per assicurarsi che le condizioni di Asahi fossero stabili. Il ragazzo era ancora abbastanza debole, ma i genitori erano riusciti a farlo dimettere il pomeriggio successivo così da poterlo portare a casa, dove sarebbe stato a riposo fino al successivo campo estivo. Noya era voluto tornare con loro – lui ed Asahi, nonostante tutto, avevano davvero ancora molte cose da chiarire, un intero rapporto da ricostruire e soprattutto del tempo da recuperare.

I ragazzi s’erano salutati proprio al parcheggio dell’ospedale, sebbene si sarebbero sicuramente visti tutti la mattina seguente – tutto quello che era successo li aveva turbati e, in fin dei conti, uniti in uno strano modo, in un modo che necessitava di contatto visivo e fisico e dava a tutti uno strano senso di allarme nel caso fosse passato troppo tempo senza.

Nel pullman regnava il silenzio, la stanchezza fisica ed emotiva cominciava a farsi sentire e dopo due giorni passati sulle spine, tutti quanti potevano tirare un sospiro di sollievo e provare a rilassarsi per qualche ora. I ragazzi dormirono per la maggior parte del tempo; Yachi si era rannicchiata contro Kiyoko: la più grande le accarezzava distrattamente i capelli, cercando di non disturbare il suo sonno leggero, ma non riuscendo a riposare accanto a lei – aveva voglia di guardarla, vegliare su di lei con protezione. La notte precedente nessuna delle due aveva chiuso occhio e Hitoka era stata in preda all’ansia per tutto il tempo, con la paura che prima o poi Yuu avrebbe chiamato per dar loro qualche brutta notizia. A nulla erano valsi i tentativi di Shimizu di rassicurarla sul fatto che ormai il peggio fosse passato: Yachi non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente l’immagine di Azumane che crollava al suono privo di conoscenza, come colpito da qualche mistica forza.

Solo quando ormai era preso a sorgere il sole le ragazze erano riuscite a calmarsi un po’, ma la stanchezza ora prendeva a farsi sentire. Kiyoko si voltò verso la sua _compagna_ con un piccolo sorriso: aveva un cuore grande, Yachi, così pieno di amore ed affetto per tutti che quasi pareva non poter essere contenuto in un corpicino così piccolo. Ed era sua, aveva scelto lei, s’erano scelte era semplicemente perfetto. Forse, la ragazza capiva perché Asahi aveva agito nel modo in cui agito – e che Noya aveva raccontato loro quella mattina: non avrebbe mai permesso che qualcosa accadesse ad Hitoka, anche se avesse dovuto soffrire per questo, anche se avesse dovuto sacrificare tutto il resto.

Poco dietro, Hinata fissava distrattamente il sole tramontare nella sua luce rosastra, la mente lontanissima. Kegayama, accanto a lui, aveva posato il cellulare nella borsa dopo aver mandato un messaggio ad Hajime e lo stava fissando, senza sapere quanto Shouyou ne fosse consapevole. Sapeva che era ancora turbato, per quello che era successo, per tutto quello che in quei giorni di allenamento gli era passato per la testa e di cui non gli avevano ancora parlato.

Quando non riuscì più a sopportare il silenzio, l’Alzatore semplicemente gli prese la mano. Hinata quasi sussultò, ma non si voltò – gli pareva di rovinare quel momento.

«Sai, il fatto che non siamo legati non significa che io non possa _sentirti_. Io ti sento, Shouyou».

L’Esca risposte a quella stretta di mano, intrecciando le sue dita in quelle di Tobio, un leggero sorriso sul suo volto. Sì, lo sapeva. Ed era grato a Kageyama per questo. Nonostante tutto, esistevano ed avevano un legame tutto loro.

 

Suga s’era da poco incamminato verso casa. Si sentiva stranamente leggero quella sera: nonostante tutto, il fatto che Asahi e Noya avessero cominciato a risolvere i loro problemi lo faceva sentire meglio, come se le cose avessero ripreso a girare nel senso giusto, almeno un po’.

L’assenza di Daichi era qualcosa a cui stava ormai diventando tristemente abituato, un dolore sottile simile ad una malattia latente con cui imparare a convivere. Era ironico, a pensarci: il legame che aveva tanto voluto, contro cui entrambi avevano tanto gridato, ora era malinconia per uno ed insensatezza per l’altro. Tutta la loro lotta, tutti i loro sforzi erano bruciati senza che se ne accorgessero.

« _Koushi_ ».

Suga alzò la testa di scatto: davanti a lui, Daichi  gli stava di fronte con un leggero sorriso ad allargargli le labbra. L’alzatore pensò che non s’era per nulla accorto del fatto che lo avesse seguito e persino superato, tanto era perso nei suoi pensieri.

«Credevo andassi a casa», gli disse, cercando di apparire neutro e avvicinandosi – stava imparando nuovamente a muoversi intorno a lui e l’istinto di scappare, per quanto ancora forte, veniva ora compensato ad una certa, forzata calma, una caparbia decisione a restare.

«C’è una cosa che volevo fare, prima». Anche il Capitano della Karasuno aveva mosso qualche passo verso il _compagno_ ed erano, ora, più vicini di quanto fossero mai stati negli ultimi giorni.

Per qualche istante, Koushi credette che Daichi volesse di nuovo provare a baciarlo. Dopo l’ultima volta, aveva fatto attenzione ai suoi movimenti, quasi si aspettasse un’imboscata, un gesto a tradimento e sebbene la logica, _il sentimento_ gli dicessero di fidarsi, qualcosa di irrazionale lo spaventava: non avrebbe saputo come reagire a quel gesto – ora che era consapevole di quella possibilità, non sarebbe riuscito ad allontanarlo con la stessa sicurezza dell’ultima volta.

Ma Daichi non lo baciò. Gli si avvicinò ancora – i volti a pochi centimetri l’uno dall’altro, i respiri che si mischiavano – e restò così, a guardarlo, contemplandolo come si fa con un’opera d’arte o un miracolo. Non lo sapeva ancora, Suga, ma Daichi ora conosceva il significato di quel legame, il significato vero e profondo che aveva _per loro_.

«Pensavo che ti devo delle scuse. Scusami, sono in ritardo», gli disse, inclinando appena la testa e sorridendo ancora.

«In- In ritardo per cosa?». Suga davvero non riusciva a capire.

«Abbiamo aspettato così tanto per avere tutto questo… È stato estremamente scortese da parte mia _dimenticarti_ ».

Koushi trattenne il fiato. Se quello era uno scherzo, allora Daichi era più crudele di quanto si sarebbe mai aspettato. Eppure il ragazzo se ne stava lì, lo guardava senza dire nulla, in attesa che capisse. E Suga voleva davvero capire, voleva davvero lasciarsi trasportare da quella speranza, da quell’intuizione, ma aveva paura che se non fosse stato come credeva non avrebbe retto il colpo.

«Non è colpa tua», rispose restando sul vago, cercando di svincolarsi.

«Non sto dicendo che lo sia. Solo che ora voglio recuperare il tempo perso».

Daichi parlava come se Suga avesse compreso quello che intendeva e Koushi, invece, non avrebbe voluto far altro che scappare. Per questo il Capitano allungò una mano a sfiorargli la guancia – l’alzatore dovette far violenza su se stesso per non abbandonarsi a quel tocco. Gli mancava così tanto…

«Koushi, hai capito che cosa sto dicendo?».

«E tu capisci che se mi permetto di sperare, che se _ti credo_ poi non potrò tornare indietro?».

«Giuro che non dovrai mai farlo. Lo giuro sul nostro primo bacio, sulla neve che avevamo intorno. Lo giuro sulle notti in bianco passate a tormentarci, sulle nostre dita intrecciate a voler sostituire il legame che non avevamo. Lo giuro sui colori che vedo, sui tuoi capelli cenere, suoi tuoi occhi chiari, sulle tue guance appena arrossate».

Koushi annullò la distanza che li separava, gettandosi tra le braccia di Daichi e scoppiando a piangere. Le sue mani, strette a pugni e all’altezza del petto dell’altro, cominciarono a battervi contro con poca convinzione mentre le spalle erano scosse dai singhiozzi. Il Capitano della Karasuno non riusciva a cogliere tutte le parole che Suga stava mormorando, ma era chiaro che si stesse sfogando per tutto il tempo che aveva sofferto in silenzio, lontano da lui. Lo strinse a sé quanto più forte poteva, quasi a voler fondere i due corpi, e gli sussurrò che non si sarebbe mai più separato da lui.

«Ricordi tutto ora?», riuscì a chiedere Koushi, quando lo scoppio di pianto si fu calmato.

«Non tutto, no», scosse la testa Daichi «Ma ricordo te, ricordo i nostri baci e ricordo quello che abbiamo avuto, le cose più importanti almeno».

A Suga ancora non pareva vero, ma il legame non faceva più male. Era bello, caldo, confortante, come avrebbe sempre dovuto essere. Lo stavano sentendo per la prima volta davvero. Così si baciarono, in un gesto che partì da entrambi, che volevano entrambi, che aveva finalmente significato. Potevano quasi sentirla, la neve che cadeva loro intorno nel primo bacio.

S’erano cercati tanto a lungo, aveva sperato, pregato, imprecato. S’erano persi e s’erano ritrovati, ma non s’erano mai lasciati andare davvero, non avevano mai perso la speranza. Non avevano bisogno del legame per sapere che erano destinati l’uno all’altro. Che, in un modo o nell’altro, sarebbero sempre tornati a quel primo bacio tra la neve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E quindi sono riuscita a concludere questo part- questa shot! Per quelli che disperavano nel lieto fine… mi spiace per il terrorismo psicologico, ma spero che sia stato, invece, un happy ending soddisfacente! (nelle soulmates non ho quasi mai il coraggio di far morire i compagni ^^’’).
> 
> Che dire? Ringrazio quelli che hanno lasciato anche solo un segno del loro passaggio ♥ Quasi sicuramente tornerò su questa serie, con altre coppie/squadre, ma non so ancora bene come e quando, quindi caricatevi ben bene di fluff, perché prima o poi arriverà una nuova mazzata angst XD
> 
> A presto, guys!
> 
> Alch ♥

**Author's Note:**

> E quindi è successo, sono di nuovo cascata in questo prompt di soulmates complicate ed imperfette – dopo la prima c’avevo preso gusto… tanto che ho deciso di farne una serie. In teoria avrei i plot per altre due, ma non so con che tempi le realizzerò, soprattutto perché questa è stata chilometrica e ci ho impiegato mesi per concluderla. Ad ogni modo, farò di tutto per portare a termine il progetto!
> 
> Qualche precisazione… Come scritto già sopra, questa è la prima parte di tre (farvi sorbire un pippone di 54 pagine tutte in una volta mi pareva una punizione troppo crudele) e cercherò di pubblicare il resto abbastanza velocemente così che nel giro di una decina di giorni sia completa – dopotutto, era nata per essere una one-shot, anche se lunghissima e andrebbe letta come tale.  
> Il titolo proviene abbastanza evidentemente da "You found me" dei The Fray.
> 
> Ultima cosa: la frase latina che apre questa storia è tratta dal VII libro delle Metamorfosi di Ovidio e significa “No, stretta a colui che amo, andrò attraverso gli ampi mari: nulla temerò fra le sue braccia o, se temerò qualcosa, temerò solo per il mio sposo”.
> 
> Detto ciò mi eclisso – a presto con le prossime parti.
> 
> Alch.


End file.
